Suivre une étoile
by TalullaJane
Summary: Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur Sirius Black sans jamais oser le demander...Ses amis, ses amours, ses emmerdes...POV Sirius, Lemon, Slash, certains chapitres sont Darkfic...
1. Chapter 1

Suivre une étoile… Chapitre 1 :Cette nuit où tout a commencé

'_Déjà du temps où je vivais ici cette maison avait des airs de Château hanté, même en plein jour et par un beau soleil d'été la seule vue de la porte d'entrée du 12 square Grimmault me faisait frissonner. J'ai toujours détesté ce lieu et tout ce qui va avec, les poignées de portes en forme de serpent, les têtes d'elfes réduites accrochées au mur… Mais plus que tout je déteste ce que ce lieu représente, la famille Black et leur politique du sang pur ! Je me souviens que l'arbre Généalogique étant censé représenté la famille Black n'était pas complet, ma mère avait soigneusement fait disparaître les « traitres à leur Sang » !_

Mon nom a certainement disparu aussi…

_Alors pourquoi ce soir je ressens le besoin de me retrouver devant cette maison que j'ai fuit lorsque j'avais 16 ans ?_

_Dès que je suis entré à Poudlard j'ai compris que je n'avais pas besoin de ces gens pour vivre, là-bas j'ai trouvé une famille, des personnes sur qui je peux compter, et grâce à qui je ne serais plus jamais seul._

_Alors pourquoi j'ai cette sensation de vide immense ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici, à observer cette maison cacher derrière un arbre comme un voleur???'_

« Ce n'est pas très prudent de sortir seul dans les rues à une heure si tardive ! »

Le jeune égaré fit volte face, baguette à la main pour finalement découvrir dans la pénombre une silhouette familière.

« Professeur ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu approché. Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je suis venu te chercher Sirius. J'ai besoin de réunir tous les membres de l'Ordre, mais on parlera de ça tout à l'heure. Comme personne ne savait où tu étais et comme tu ne rentrais pas chez toi je suis parti à ta recherche mais c'est un peu par dépit que je suis venu ici je ne pensais vraiment pas te trouver là ! »

Le visage de Dumby s'éclaira d'un sourire bienveillant mais il avait un regard que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas. Remarquant sans doute le trouble de son ancien élève Dumbledore détourna les yeux.

'_Quelle attitude étrange venant du plus grand sorcier que je connaisse.'_

Un silence pesant s'installait déjà entre les deux hommes, et Sirius certainement plus mal à l'aise que son compagnon, se devait de le briser.

'_Mais pour dire quoi ? J'vous invite à boire un verre chez mes vieux ? Vous verrez ils sont charmants, en plus se sont de grands admirateurs de Voldemort !_

_Non je devrais tenter une approche moins brutale !'_

« Euh…désolé de vous avoir fais perdre du temps, on devrait partir tout de suite si on ne veut pas faire trop attendre les autres. On ne peut pas transplaner à moins de 2 km de cette porte ! »

« Très bien allons y, James m'a prêté sa cape, tu devrais la mettre.

-Et vous professeur ? On ne peut pas se dissimuler à deux sous la cape…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je n'ai pas besoin de cape pour être invisible… »

Sirius se rappella qu'effectivement il avait lu cette information sur une carte de chocogrenouille ! En enfilant la cape de James il réalisa qu'en venant ici il n'avait pris aucune mesure de protection pour passer inaperçu…

'_A quoi ça sert d'être un animagus si j'oublie de me transformer ? __Mais où ai-je la tête ces temps si ?'_

_*************_

En ouvrant la porte du QG de l'Ordre quelques rires familiers s'échappèrent de la maison. Sirius aimait cette ambiance, cette chaleur.

Il avait acheté cette maison alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans, et il était très fier de ce qui s'en dégageait. Bien sur il aurait pu rester chez les Potter qui le considéraient comme leur fils, mais l'envie d'avoir enfin quelque chose à lui était trop grande !

Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis dans le salon, le brun remarqua Pettigrew face à lui en grande discussion avec les Londubat, d'autres têtes connues s'activaient ça et là. Sirius voulut s'installer discrètement dans un fauteuil entre James et Remus mais son arrivé ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Alors t'étais passé où ? On commençait à s'inquiéter ! »

« Oui mais toi Remus tu t'inquiètes toujours pour rien ! Je suis sur que Sirius était en train d'exercer son talent de dragueur chez Mme Rosmerta, n'est-ce pas Professeur ? »

« Je vois James que vous connaissez bien votre ami ! »

'Waouh Dumby sais mentir ! J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui !

Mais au fait pourquoi est-ce qu'il ment ? Je n'ai rien à cacher, après tout j'ai bien le droit d'aller faire un tour devant mon ancienne maison !'

« Bien puisque nous sommes tous réunis nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je sais que vous avez tous déjà énormément à faire mais je vous assure que je ne vous aurais pas fais venir en urgence s'il n'y avait pas une raison valable !

Dumbledore passa sa main autour de son cou pour montrer un pendentif qui jusqu'alors était caché sous sa robe. Il posa le collier sur la petite table de salon qu'il avait préalablement nettoyé grâce à un sort.

Tous les sorciers réunis dans la pièce avaient l'habitude de ce genre de réunion. En règle générale ils en connaissaient tous l'objet, mais aujourd'hui tous les regards étaient tournés vers Dumbledore dans l'espoir d'obtenir un indice sur le but de leur venu ici.

-Je vois que vous avez besoin d'explications, ne vous inquiétez pas elles viendront. Mais pour l'instant je veux vous montrer ceci.

D'un geste brusque il tapota le pendentif à l'aide de sa baguette.

L'image d'une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roux apparue au beau milieu du salon.

-C'est une Vélane !

'_Je n'en reviens pas ce son viens de sortir de ma bouche ! J'ai dit ça tout haut ! La honte !'_

-Non, Sirius cette jeune fille n'a rien d'une Vélane.

'Dumbledore viens de me répondre j'avais donc bien parlé tout haut ! La honte ! Mais je ne peux toujours pas détacher mon regard de son visage, elle n'a rien d'une jeune fille comme le prétend Dumbledore, c'est une femme, une très belle femme !'

-Moi je crois que c'est surtout la future conquête de Sirius !

James et Remus riaient aux éclats.

-Merci de ce commentaire constructif James. Dumbledore ne semblait pas apprécier l'humour du jeune homme ce qui ramena immédiatement le calme dans l'assemblée.

La situation est très sérieuse et je vous demande la plus grande attention. Cette demoiselle est une alliée très précieuse et nous ne pourrons jamais gagner la guerre sans son aide. Malheureusement depuis quelques jours je n'arrive plus à la contacter j'ai donc besoin de vous pour la retrouver grâce à l'ancienne magie.

Nous devons utiliser une formule pour retrouver les sorcières disparues, cette formule nécessite un grand pouvoir magique que nous ne pourrons obtenir qu'en joignant nos forces, si vous le voulez bien.

D'un geste il fit disparaître quelques meubles libérant un espace suffisant pour former un cercle autour de l'hologramme de la jeune femme, en se tenant par la main.

Dumbledore commença alors l'incantation, invitant ses amis à répéter chacune de ses phrases :

**« Oyez maintenant les paroles des sorciers,**

**Les secrets dans la nuit cachés,**

**En cette nuit et en cette heure,**

**J'invoque le pouvoir supérieur,**

**S'il vient d'amour et sans tromperie,**

Par l'ancienne magie, qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

Après avoir répété cette incantation à de nombreuses reprises, les membres de l'Ordre sentaient leurs forces les abandonnés quand une petite lumière intense apparut au centre du cercle. D'un signe de la tête Dumbledore leur fit comprendre de continuer à psalmodier. L'exercice était de plus en plus dur à réaliser, une légère brise commençait à envahir la pièce. Sirius sentait l'air frais l'enveloppé, ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage.

La brise se transformait peu à peu en un vent violent mais les sorciers, qui avaient une entière confiance en leur ancien professeur, continuaient leur incantation.

Maintenant Sirius ne distinguait plus ses amis, la lumière blanche qui illuminait la pièce l'empêchait de garder les yeux ouverts. Il lui semblait qu'une vraie tempête sévissait dans son salon pourtant il n'entendait ni ne sentait aucun objet voler en éclat il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi puisque lui même avait beaucoup de mal à se tenir debout. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient contractés, ses cuisses le brûlaient comme après les longues séances d'entraînements précédant les matchs de Quidditch Gryffondor / Serpentard.

Soudain il ne sentit plus le vent lui frapper le visage, plus personne ne psalmodiait, lentement il entrouvrit les yeux, la lumière blanche avait disparu mais la jeune femme n'était pas là. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui paraissait très serein.

En effet quelques instants plus tard :

« QUI OSE ME CONVOQUER ? VOUS CROYEZ PEUT-ETRE QUE J'AI QUE CA A FAIRE ? »

'_Eh ! J'y suis pour rien moi M'dame ! Enfin presque pour rien !'_

La jeune femme était là face à Sirius, lui hurlant dessus comme s'il était une vulgaire chaussette. Elle ne semblait pas étonnée, ni apeurée d'avoir atterrit dans le salon d'un inconnu, elle était simplement très très énervée et passait ses nerfs sur la première personne qu'elle avait aperçu. Un petit éclaircissement de voix de Dumbledore attira son attention.

« Ah ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! C'est toi qui a manigancé tout ça ? Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas une sorcière de village tout juste bonne à distribuer des potions miraculeuses ! Je crois que tu oublies à qui tu as affaire ! »

'Waouh ! Elle en a du cran cette fille ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un parler comme ça à Dumby !'

« Je sais Cass…

-NE M'APPELLES PAS COMME CA ! Je te l'interdit ! Je m'appelle Managua !

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de tout ça ! Si j'appelle Voldemort par son vrai nom je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai t'appeler par un pseudonyme !

-J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses ! En revanche moi, je pense que si tu m'as convoqué c'est que tu as besoin de moi, alors tu feras ce que je te dis ! Est-ce que c'est bien CLAIR…

-Oh ! C'est bon ça suffit tout les deux ! Non d'un ventricule gauche de Magyar à pointes ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez, mais on est là nous aussi et on aimerait bien avoir une petite explication ! »

'Je n'en reviens pas !Je viens de m'interposer entre le plus grand sorcier que je connaisse et une fille sortie de nulle part qui était en train de le mettre en pièce ! Non d'un dragon qu'elle est belle ! Et quel fichu caractère !

Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts, je crois qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on l'interrompe ou peut-être attend-elle que je dise quelque chose…'

« Ben quoi ?!Vous êtes au milieu de mon salon en train d'hurler plus fort que des pousses de mandragores alors voilà quoi… »

'Des pousses de mandragores ! Pfff ! Non mais je rêve j'ai vraiment dit ça ? J'aurais pu trouver mieux comme entré en matière !'

« Vous voulez des explications ? Ca tombe bien moi aussi, parce que figurez vous que je n'ai pas pour habitude de débarquer au milieu de votre salon ! Alors vous voyez le vieux fou là-bas, c'est à lui qu'il faut s'adresser ! »

'Elle m'a bien cloué le bec !'

L'air de rien je dirige mon regard vers Dumbledore et attend qu'il prenne la parole.

« D'accord je ne vous ai pas tout à fait dit la vérité. Je n'avais pas vraiment perdu le contact avec notre invité, en fait je n'avais pas de contact du tout !

-Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Et puis à qui la faute ? Si tu voulais me présenter tes excuses un hibou aurais suffis !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'ai pas fais venir ici pour régler nos problèmes personnels.

Là je m'adresse à la Grande Prêtresse de l'île Sacrée : L'Ordre du Phœnix a besoin de toi ! »

Le grand sorcier avait la mine sombre et le regard déterminé en prononçant ces mots, cependant Sirius remarqua encore une lueur étrange dans son regard. Mais cette lueur était bien différente de celle qu'il avait pu apercevoir square Grimmault, on aurait dit de la tristesse…

Remus qui jusqu'alors était resté discret se leva, grâce à sa baguette il fit réapparaître les meubles qui avaient été déplacés.

Il proposa alors un siège à la charmante invitée qui prit place à côté de Sirius. Leurs sièges étaient accolés, leurs bras se touchaient et malgré l'ambiance pesante qui régnait Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de penser que la peau diaphane de Managua était merveilleusement douce.

'T'es pas croyable mon pauvre garçon, Dumby semble hyper sérieux il veut apparemment nous parler d'un truc super grave et toi tu pense à la peau parfaite, délicate, envoûtante… Concentre-toi bon sang ! Et puis de toute façon tu t'es regardé avec tes cheveux trop longs, tes vieux vêtements…Oh Merlin mais pourquoi je me suis pas habillé correctement aujourd'hui…'

Dumbledore semblait chercher ses mots.

« En fait je ne sais pas vraiment par ou commencer.

'Décidément cette soirée est vraiment étrange c'est bien la première fois que Dumbledore nous fais un aveu de faiblesse !'

Comme vous le savez les troupes de mangemorts se garnissent de plus en plus, mais dernièrement nous avons remarqué un étrange phénomène.

De nombreux moldus travaillent pour le compte de Voldemort !

Et s'il arrive à étendre sa domination sur le monde moldu, il nous anéantira tous ! »

Tous étaient sous le choc, certains comme Peter semblaient être sous l'emprise du doloris tellement leurs visage étaient déformé par la peur, Sirius pour sa part ne pouvait ni bouger ni parler, ce qu'il venait d'entendre avait stupéfixié tout son être.

Il sentait le regard de Managua posé sur lui. Son visage à elle n'avait pas changé d'expression contrairement aux autres, elle paraissait si sereine, hors du temps, comme si ce que venait de dire Dumbledore ne la touchait pas. Mais le beau brun savait qu'il n'en était rien. Son bras posé à coté du sien, peau contre peau, il avait ressenti ce frisson parcourant tout le corps de la jeune femme.

Le regard de Managua s'intensifiait comme si elle voulait scruter l'esprit de Sirius, savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis, mais Sirius lui même ne savait pas quoi penser…

'_Comment est-ce possible ? Enfin Il déteste les moldus…Et puis pourquoi des moldus s'associeraient à un mage noir ?Je ne comprend plus rien…'_

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. »Dans un souffle elle venait de briser le silence qui s'installait dans la pièce, elle continuait à fixer Sirius et celui-ci ne savait pas si cette phrase était destinée à ses questionnements intérieurs ou si elle s'adressait à tous…détachant son regard du visage du jeune homme elle reprit :

« En réalité ces moldus ne s'associent pas directement à Vold…Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est plus subtil, plus sournois et surtout plus difficile à combattre…

Elle fit une pause laissant son auditoire intégrer ce qu 'elle venait de dire. Sirius remarqua qu'elle s'était retenue de prononcer Son nom, certainement pour épargner les plus fragiles d'entre eux qui étaient déjà bien secoués.

…Ces moldus sont perdus, déprimés, rien ne leur réussi, personne ne leur tend la main et ils s'enfoncent peu à peu, ce qui les poussent à devenir égoïstes, mauvais, à commettre un délit, un crime, puis deux, et ils finissent par passer irrémédiablement du côté du mal.

Plus le mal s'étend plus le Seigneur des ténèbres est puissant. Le mal est la source de son pouvoir. »

Instinctivement les membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, il y a bien longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus ses élèves mais ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de l'appeler Professeur et tout naturellement aujourd'hui tous attendaient de lui une explication et une solution.

Mais à leur grand étonnement il ne dit rien et laissa Managua continuer :

« Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'Albus vous a demandé de me faire venir. Pour mettre un terme à cette situation. Seulement je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur, je n'ai pas assez de force. Je ne peux pas vous aider Albus, j'en suis incapable. Il faudra trouver une autre solution. »

En prononçant ces mots le regard de Managua s'était assombri, une immense tristesse s'échappait de tout son être.

'Je ne saisissais pas très bien ce qui se passait, les moldus font augmenter la puissance de Voldemort et cette fille que nous avons convoqué est censé nous aider mais en fait elle ne peut pas…Et puis comment peut-elle nous aider a empêcher les moldus de faire le mal ? Et qui est-elle tout simplement ?'

J'espère que ça vous a plut et que vous viendrez lire la suite ! J'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres d'avance mais n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, j'essaierai de m'améliorer !

A vos reviews !

Bisous Tal'

Ce chapitre a été édité 1 fois en janvier 2008


	2. Chapter 2

Suivre une étoile…

TalullaJane

**Disclaimer :**Je ne suis en aucun cas la créatrice de l'univers HP !Ben voui j'aurais jamais tué Sirius et encore moins collé Harry avec cette garce de Ginny, mais ceci est une autre histoire…

**Rating :**M

**Pairing : **Vous verrez bien…un petit indice :ne vous fiez pas aux apparences !

**Note :** Désolé de n'avoir pas été très bavarde sur le chapitre 1, mais je me rattrape ici !

Tout d'abord je tiens à précisé que cette fic raconte tout ce qui c'est passé dans la vie de Sirius entre la fin des années Poudlard et la mort des Potter…autant vous dire que j'ai du travail !

Ensuite un petit avertissement pour les âmes sensibles, par certains aspects Suivre une étoile… peut-être considéré comme une Dark-fic (même si on ne s'en rend pas compte aux deux premiers chapitres !).

Enfin par cette fic j'ai décidé de me faire plaisir, donc je vais vous faire voyager dans mon univers !Il y aura des références à tout ce que j'aime, de manières plus ou moins discrète !Et pour les gourmands, oui il y aura du lemon et même quelques petites surprises…

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review !

Tal'

P.S : Je ne suis pas responsable de la mise en page désastreuse, de la disparition des tirets et autres réjouissances…je vous promet d'essayer de régler mes comptes avec ffnet pour le chapitre 3 !

**Chapitre 2 : L'envol**

Un silence pesant c'était installé dans la pièce, tous les regard étaient tournés vers Managua. Dumbledore s'était levé de son fauteuil, il regardait la jeune femme dans les yeux si intensément qu'on aurait cru qu'il voulait l'hypnotiser.

« Tu me caches quelque chose !Pourquoi refuses-tu de nous aider ?Je vois bien que tu ne nous as pas dit toute la vérité !

-C'est vrai, je ne te dis pas tout, et je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions !Je ne suis pas une de tes élèves !Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre! Les sorciers ont toujours voulu tout diriger, n'en faire qu'à leur tête sans tenir compte de la sagesse des Grandes Prêtresses ! Aujourd'hui vous en payez le prix !

Managua était restée assise face au grand Albus Dumbledore pourtant à cet instant elle paraissait tellement plus grande que lui…

-…ne leur fais pas payer mes erreurs…

L' homme avait presque murmuré ces mots tout en se baissant à hauteur de son interlocutrice. Mais celle-ci restait impassible.

-Ne confond pas tout !Je ne fais en aucun cas, payer à tes amis sorciers ton attitude désastreuse. Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure je suis ici en tant que Grande Prêtresse de l'Ile Sacrée. Je représente mon peuple et mon peuple n'a plus confiance en vous! Nous vous avons soutenu plus d'une fois dans vos batailles, qu'avons nous reçu en échange ? Quand les croyances moldus nous ont affaiblis aucun sorcier n'était là pour nous aider! Bien au contraire, vous en avez profitez pour nous asservir. Mon peuple n'est pas un sous-produit du monde magique !

Sirius ne savait plus quoi pensé, il remarqua que des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de Managua. Ce n'était plus de la tristesse qu'il lisait sur son visage, mais de la rage ! Sirius s'attarda alors sur Dumbledore, il paraissait si faible…mais il fixait toujours aussi intensément la jeune femme en prenant la parole.

-Je constate que tu as bien appris ta leçon !Ceux qui t'ont éduqué peuvent être fiers de toi, tu les vengent enfin des méchants sorciers !Je ne t'en veux pas tu n'es qu'une marionnette qui reproduit ce qu'on lui a appris :nous détester.

Le ton était acerbe et Sirius fut surpris d'une telle acidité de la part de Dumbledore. Mais il était encore plus impressionné par le calme de Managua.

Comment fait-elle pour rester si impassible alors qu'il l'insulte presque ?Même moi je suis énervé !

-Tu te trompes je ne suis pas une vengeresse manipulée. Par ailleurs je te trouve bien mal placé pour parler de mon éducation. Tu m'as assez souvent fait comprendre que seuls les vrais sorciers étaient admis dans ton école !Mon peuple n'est pas le bienvenu dans le grand et beau château de Poudlard…sauf pour jouer les esclaves bien sur !

_Quoi ? Il y a des esclaves à Poudlard !Non, jamais Dumbledore ne laisserai faire ça !… ?_

Managua avait particulièrement accentué cette dernière phrase dans l'espoir de blesser le sorcier. Et elle pouvait être fière du résultat, Dumbledore était plus rouge qu'une beuglante trop mûre et il ne tarda pas à exploser !

-JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS M'INSULTER !Ils sont tous libre de partir quand ils le désirent et ils sont très bien traité ce ne sont pas des esclaves ! Quand au règlement de Poudlard il est très clair seuls les sorciers peuvent y étudier c'est Salazard Serpentard lui même qui à inclus cette règle et aucun Directeur ne peut la transgresser !

-Cela signifie donc que pour toi je ne suis pas une sorcière ?Très bien alors débrouillez vous sans moi pour gagner la Guerre !

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond hors de son fauteuil, sans un regard pour Dumbledore elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Surpris par cette attitude le sorcier resta figé sur place, Sirius décida alors de prendre la relève et accouru auprès de Managua.

Mais qu'est-ce que… ?Elle ne peut pas s'en aller comme ça on a même pas eu le temps de faire connaissance !

-Ou allez vous ?Et puis vous ne pouvez pas nous…Sirius ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire mais de toute façon il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-…Si, je peux !Et j'ai bien l'intention de rentrer chez moi !

-Mais comment ?C'est nous qui vous avons convoqué, on ne peut pas transplaner ici et seuls les membres de l'Ordre peuvent utiliser le réseau de cheminée à partir de chez moi !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi je suis pleine de ressource !Et puis là ou je vais il n'y a pas de cheminés de toute façon …

Elle ne va pas utiliser un balais quand même ?Je vis dans un quartier moldu, les voisins vont mourir de peur !

Sirius suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au hall d'entrée, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais en vain !

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, il faut un mot de passe pour l'ouvrir !

-Très bien alors ouvrez moi cette porte !

_Eh !Elle pourrait me le demander plus gentiment quand même !_

-Etes vous sure de vouloir partir ?C'est la première fois que je vois Dumbledore dans cet état, je n'ai pas tout compris mais je pense que vous devriez lui parler !

-Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire !Maintenant ouvrez moi la porte s'il vous plais.

_Ben voilà c'est mieux !_

-Très bien comme vous voulez. Sirius s'approcha de la serrure et claironna : « Rogue porte des caleçons roses ! »

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Sirius, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, laissa Managua sortir et la suivit.

Il faisait très froid maintenant et la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment couverte. Elle portait un bustier noir et argent assorti d'une longue jupe. Bien que la vision de la peau parfaite de Managua, de sa nuque, ses épaules ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Sirius, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'elle devrait s'habiller un peu plus.

_Mais elle va congeler avant de pouvoir transplaner !_

Sirius sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une cape de sorcière en laine.

-Vous devriez mettre ça. Vous allez prendre froid en marchant jusqu'au prochain point de transplanage !

Ah !Je me déteste, d'habitude les filles je les déshabilles !Et là, y a une bombe devant ma porte et je lui file une cape !

-Merci beaucoup !C'est très gentil à vous…mais qui vous dit que je vais transplaner ?

Un air espiègle, que Sirius ne pouvait pas déchiffrer, s'inscrit sur le visage de la rousse tandis qu'elle revêtait la cape. Tout en faisant une petite moue, que Sirius trouvait délicieuse, elle claqua des doigts. Une magnifique et énorme moto apparue à coté d'elle. Managua paraissait minuscule à côté de l'engin et Sirius se demandait comment elle allait le contrôler. Le jeune homme était soufflé !

_Waouh !Alors là elle m'a bluffé !_

La jeune femme allait enfourcher l'engin quand Dumbledore apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte restée ouverte.

-Pars si tu veux, mais réfléchis à ça :Les Grandes Prêtresses sont les gardiennes de la Magie. Si tu ne nous aides pas la Magie va disparaître!

Managua détourna la tête comme si elle n'avais pas entendu ce que Dumbledore venait de dire, elle remonta sa longue jupe jusqu'à mi-cuisse pour être plus à l'aise et elle enfourcha la moto. Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour, il n'avait jamais vu des jambes pareilles et pourtant il en avait vu passer ! Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la jeune femme, il aurait tant aimé caresser cette peau, laisser glisser ses mains le long de ces cuisses si voluptueuses…mais il ne put rien faire à part ouvrir bêtement la bouche. Managua remarqua l'émoi du jeune homme et elle semblait apprécier, elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de démarrer.

Le son du moteur se fit fracassant dans le silence de la nuit, après avoir parcouru quelques mètres la moto s'éleva dans les airs ! Sirius n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareil, mais il rêvait d'essayer !

-Vous avez vu ça professeur ?Elle…elle s'est envolée !

-Oui, Sirius…elle c'est envolée… »

Cette fille est vraiment incroyable !Merlin pourquoi je l'ai laissée partir ?J'suis vraiment trop nul !

Dumbledore fixa le ciel pendant encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la moto disparaisse à travers les nuages. Plus que triste, il semblait terriblement déçu.

_Ah !C'est normal, c'est sans doute le premier échec de sa vie !Mais on s'y habitue vite !_

Les deux sorciers retournèrent à l'intérieur où les attendaient les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une cacophonie impressionnante accueilli les deux hommes. Chacun y allait de sa question, de son commentaire sur Managua, sa façon de s'adresser à Dumbledore, ses accusations honteuses sur Poudlard, ses beaux yeux verts…

Ses beaux yeux verts ???

Eh !James espèce de pustule de Bubobulb ! T'as pas le droit de parler de ses beaux yeux verts, ils sont à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Je l'ai vue le premier, d'abord ! Et puis tu vas te marier dans quelques mois…fais gaffe j'vais tout cafter à Lily !

Dumbledore mis fin à ce tumulte intérieur et extérieur en prenant de nouveau la parole, à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que le silence régnait dans la pièce.

« Elle est partie. Je n'ai pas réussit à la retenir !Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps mes amis. Il se fait tard vous devriez rentrer, je sais que vous vous posez encore de très nombreuses questions mais je ne suis pas en état d'y répondre ce soir! Ne vous inquiétez pas les réponses viendront le moment venu… »

…………………

Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient rentrés chez eux, Dumbledore le premier. James avait raccompagné Peter chez lui car il avait une tête à faire peur, même pour un rat! Seul Remus était resté chez Sirius pour commenter les évènements de la nuit :

« …et là elle a fait apparaître une moto! Juste en claquant des doigts ! J'avais jamais vu ça !

-Ouais mais quand même c'est louche cette histoire, et Dumbledore qui…

-…et attends le pire c'est que c'était une moto volante! Tu te rends compte? Cette nana peut faire apparaître une moto volante rien qu'en claquant des doigts !

-Raison de plus pour se méfier d'elle !Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi qu'on n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette fille et que d'un seul coup Dumby l'amène au QG ?

-Et en plus elle est carrément canon !T'as vu ses yeux ?Avant de partir elle m'a regardé comme pour me dire « Eh !Toi aussi t'es pas mal ! ».

-Oh oh! Padfoot !Tu m'écoutes là ?J'viens de te dire qu'il faut se méfier d'elle !

-Pfff !T'es jaloux parce que c'est pas à toi qu'elle à dit ça !C'est tout !

-Mais à toi non plus elle t'as rien dit mon vieux !

-Ouais mais moi je sais déchiffrer le regard des femmes…

-Allez arrêtes de jouer les Gilderoy Lockhart de bas étage et vas plutôt chercher tes anciens bouquins d'histoire de la magie !

-Hein ?Mais pour quoi faire ?

-Elle nous à dit qu'elle est la Grande Prêtresse de l'Ile Sacrée…t'as pas envie de savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ah ça ouais…bon j'y vais.

Sirius quitta la cuisine pour emprunter un petit escalier plutôt raide, les marches craquaient et tremblaient à chacun de ses pas. Sirius adorait cette musique que faisaient les marches, elles semblaient l'accueillir et cela lui rappelait les nombreuses fois où les Maraudeurs et lui avaient dévalés ces escaliers en faisant une bataille de polochons mordeurs !

Arrivé au premier étage, Sirius se dirigea vers sa chambre. Un désordre impressionnant y régnait, il était très loin d'être une fée du logis.

Toute sa jeunesse il avait été habitué à ne s'occuper de rien, les elfes de maisons faisaient toutes les tâches ménagères, et ce n'est qu'en habitant chez lui qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'ampleur du travail. Bien sur il aurait pût s'acheter un elfe mais Sirius ne croulait pas sous les gallions et les elfes sont très cher à l'entretien.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de son lit.

« Accio livre d'histoire ! Le lit remua et des quantités impressionnantes de poussière sortaient de chaque côté. Le livre fini par sortir de sous le lit et Sirius l'attrapa au vol. Sur la couverture on ne distinguait pas le nom de l'ouvrage recouvert de poussière, il n'avait visiblement pas servit depuis longtemps.

De retour auprès de Remus :

-Tiens le voilà ton bouquin. Mais à mon avis tu vas rien trouvé il me semble pas avoir jamais entendu parler de grande Prêtresse pendant les cours d'histoire.

-De Grande Prêtresse peut-être pas mais de l'Ile Sacrée en revanche…Remus feuilletait les pages et des volutes de poussières, qui le faisait éternuer, s'échappaient à chaque mouvement. Un large sourire fendit son visage, Sirius rapprocha alors sa chaise pour savoir ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre !J'espère que ça vous a plut !Je pense que les prochains chapitres seront plus long, celui ci est un peu court mais je ne voulait pas vous surcharger d'infos, car malgré les apparences, tout ce que l'on apprend dans ce chapitre a de l'importance !

Alors à votre bon cœur, une p'tite review please ?

Bisous Tal'


	3. Chapter 3 Mais son corps

Auteur : TalullaJane

Beta :Fairy-me

Titre :Suivre une étoile…

Disclaimer :Bon au cas ou quelqu'un ne serait pas encore au courant, l'univers HP est la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling ! Vous reconnaitrez sans doute des références aux légendes arthuriennes, bien que je tourne tout ceci à ma sauce ! Le personnage de Managua est sorti tout droit de mon imagination…

Rating :M

Note : Pour plus de clarté, je met maintenant le pensées de Sirius en italique et entre '…' , parce que ffnet a tendance à supprimer les italiques ! Comme il arrive aussi que les tirets de début de dialogue disparaissent, n'hésitez pas à me dire si la lecture est trop difficile, j'essayerai une autre mise en page !

Chapitre 3 : Mais son corps…

Sirius bouillonnait intérieurement il voulait savoir ce que Remus venait de découvrir, et quand celui-ci le laissa enfin lire, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle découverte.

_« __L'Ile Sacrée d'Avalon est une des plus ancienne légende sorcière. Cette histoire est tellement populaire qu'elle est même connue par les moldus_

_C'est la Fée Morgane qui règne en Avalon, l'île aux Pommes de l'autre monde, elle porte une branche de pommier, symbole celtique de la paix et de l'abondance.__ Habile sorcière, elle joue souvent un rôle obscur, s'opposant à Arthur et manipulant les héros.__ Plus symboliquement, elle est une déesse hivernale des ténèbres et de la mort, par opposition à Arthur, seigneur de l'Été._

_C'est l'ordonnatrice suprême, celle par qui le scandale arrive, la maîtresse absolue de la Vie, de la Mort.__ Femme éternelle, mère, amante et fille inspiratrice de toute destinée sur terre, Morgane demeure l'une des plus belles images mythologiques féminines que l'imaginaire humain ait créée. _

_On raconte qu'elle tenait ses amants captifs au Val sans Retour en forêt de Brocéliande le Royaume des fées. C'était un paradis imaginaire d'où ils ne pouvaient s'échapper. Tous les biens et tous les plaisirs leur étaient offerts, à l'exception de la liberté. Mais cela n'était que magie. Lancelot du Lac mit fin à l'enchantement en bravant les terreurs imaginaires et libéra ceux qui subissaient le joug de Morgane.__ »_

-Tu vois que j'avais raison de me méfier d'elle !Remus jubilait.

-Mais quoi ?Je vois pas le rapport entre cette Morgane et Managua !

-Mais l'Ile Sacrée voyons !Morgane était la Grande Prêtresse de L'Ile Sacrée d'Avalon tout comme Managua l'est aujourd'hui !Et vu ta réaction elle doit déjà exercer son influence sur toi pour t'enfermer au Val sans Retour !Remus paraissait le plus sérieux du monde en prononçant ces mots. Sirius n'en revenait pas.

-Mais arrêtes de dire des conneries c'est pas parce qu'un bouquin balance deux trois trucs sur une histoire pour les gosses qu'il faut prendre ça au pied de la lettre !Et puis j'te jure que Managua aurait pas besoins de m'ensorceler pour que je reste avec elle !Un sourire niais et rêveur se dessinait sur son visage.

'_J'me ferais bien enfermer avec elle dans la forêt ! C'est mon petit côté homme des bois !'_

-Ouais mais c'est quand même louche et puis on a le droit d'en savoir plus !J'vais contacter Dumby !Tu la mets ou la poudre de cheminette ?

-Dans le placard du haut, avec les onguents de guérisons…Mais tu vas quand même pas déranger Dumby maintenant ?Il est presque 5 heures du matin !

-Et alors ?Lui il nous convoque bien en pleine nuit !Et puis demain je repars en mission pour surveiller Greyback je serais plus tranquille si j'en sais un peu plus sur cette fille. Je peux pas te laisser alors que tu risques d'être enfermé dans une prison de plaisir quand même !

Même si un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du loup c'était bien de l'inquiétude que Sirius pouvait lire dans ses yeux, il le laissa alors prendre la poudre de cheminette.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'agenouillèrent devant la cheminée du salon, Remus plongea la main dans un petit sac en satin rouge et en retira une poignée de poudre qu'il lança dans les flammes. L'âtre crépita, fuma et changea de couleur. Les flammes étaient d'un vert étincelant, le voyage pouvait commencer.

Remus plongea sa tête dans les flammes sans aucune appréhension et prononça sa destination

-Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur.

Les flammes dansaient autour de lui, la pièce entière se mettait à tourner et Remus préféra fermer les yeux pour éviter de vomir. Bientôt il sentit que le mouvement s'était stoppé et il rouvrit les yeux. Sa tête dépassait de la cheminée du bureau du directeur. Il faisait sombre et il ne distinguait aucune silhouette, Dumbledore devait dormir.

Qu'importe, il le réveillerait !

-Professeur Dumbledore ! C'est Remus, dans la cheminée ! Professeur ?

Il attendit quelques secondes et entendit une porte s'ouvrir, il ne voyait pas qui approchait mais il reconnu bientôt la démarche du Grand Sorcier.

-Remus mais que faites vous ici ?Il y a un problème ?

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est seulement que…euh…Sirius se pose beaucoup de questions vous savez…

-Vous devriez venir dans mon bureau tous les deux !Nous discuterons autour d'une tasse de thé ce sera tout de même plus confortable !

La tête de Remus disparue de la cheminée, quelques secondes plus tard les deux compères apparaissaient dans cette même cheminée mais cette fois en entier !

Sirius ne put réfréner un sourire quand il vit leur hôte, en effet Dumbledore portait une robe de chambre à rayures bleu et rose, un bonnet de nuit sur lequel étaient cousus des pompons orange et des pantoufles absolument ridicules !

'_Mais qui a bien pût oser lui offrir des pantoufles en forme de vif d'or ?Ce doit être quelqu'un qu'il aime bien parce que sinon il ne les porterait pas !A moins qu'il ne se les soient achetées lui-même ?'_

Les trois hommes s'installèrent autour d'une petite table qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celles de la Tête de Sanglier !

-C'est mon frère qui m'en a fait cadeau.

-Ah…

'_Mais il ne parle quand même pas de…' _

-Alors comme ça Sirius vous vous posez des questions ?

-Quoi ?Moi !Mais non c'est lui !Il n'aime pas Managua alors il raconte n'importe quoi…

-J'ai compris ! Dumbledore un sourire amusée sur les lèvres se tourna alors vers Remus dont les joues s'empourpraient à vue d'œil.

-Ben…en fait c'est cette histoire d'Ile Sacrée…et on a vérifié dans un bouquin et on a trouvé l'histoire de Morgane…

-Ah je vois…vous craigniez que votre ami soit ensorcelé par Managua ! Sachez que ses charmes n'ont rien de sorcier, elle est belle tout simplement. Je crois pouvoir dire que c'est dans ses gènes !

L'homme regardait les deux jeunes gens avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux, et tout en triturant distraitement sa longue barbe blonde il continua.

- Vous savez une grande partie de ce que l'on raconte sur Morgane est faux. Je l'ai bien connue dans ma jeunesse et il est vrai qu'elle pouvait envoûter les hommes d'un simple regard, c'était une sorcière très puissante seulement elle n'a pas toujours fait les bons choix…Il ne faut pas la voir comme une sorcière adepte de la magie noire, d'autant plus qu'elle utilisait très peu la magie sorcière lui préférant celle des êtres féeriques, Morgane était une femme de conviction prête à tout mettre en œuvre pour accomplir son rôle de Grande Prêtresse !

-C'est à dire ?

-Les Grandes Prêtresses guident les créatures magiques, un peu comme un Ministre de la Magie…enfin pas tout à fait non…

-Mais dans le livre d'Histoire ils disent que c'est la Déesse de la Mort !

-N'oubliez pas une chose Remus, se sont les vainqueurs qui écrivent l'Histoire…

……………………………

Le vent froid lui fouettait le visage, elle pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux, mais cela lui suffit pour apercevoir qu'elle était arrivée à destination.

Au loin, à l'intérieur du cercle de Grands Menhirs, elle voyait déjà les flammes des feux sacrés, tout était prêt pour le rituel.

La moto atterrit sur un chemin de terre blanche entouré de petites maisonnettes, qui ressemblaient plus à des huttes qu'à des habitations.

Quand la jeune femme descendit de l'engin, la moto se déplaça toute seule jusqu'à disparaître derrière une des maisons.

« Managua !Te voilà enfin !Mais ou était tu passée ?

Une femme plutôt âgée accourait en direction de la jeune fille, gesticulant comme si elle était victime d'un sort de _membrus incontrolus totalus_. Elle était tout de blanc vêtue, ses cheveux argentés suivant le même mouvement que ses bras et sa peau était encore plus pâle que celle de Managua.

-Ne vous affolez pas ma tante je suis là maintenant !

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de disparaître, tu vas vivre le plus grand moment de toute ta vie !Dépêches toi d'aller te préparer, ta suivante t'attends dans ta chambre !Je vais prévenir les druides que la cérémonie va pouvoir commencer !

-Oui Viviane je me dépêche.

En prenant la direction de sa chambre Managua repensait à ce que venait de dire sa tante : _Tu vas vivre le plus grand moment de toute ta vie ! _Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai !Mais au fond d'elle même, Managua savait pertinemment que ce rituel barbare allait être la chose la plus dure qu'elle allait vivre.

En poussant la porte de sa hutte Managua fut éblouie par une petite lumière blanche très vive qui voletait dans toute la pièce encore plus rapidement qu'un vif d'or !

-Tink' c'est moi !

La petite lumière s'immobilisa juste sous le nez de la jeune femme.

-C'est pas trop tôt !Qu'est ce que tu foutais ?Je t'ai vu rentrer dans ta chambre et puis quand je suis venu te rejoindre tu n'y étais plus !

-J'étais avec Albus, il m'a convoqué !

-Quoi ?Ce vieux fou a osé te convoquer !Merlin mais il se prend pour qui ? Enfin ça me rassure j'ai cru que tu t'étais enfuie.

-Je ne faillirai pas à mon rôle !

-Je sais mais bon…je comprendrai que tu ai peur…

- Moi, avoir peur !Je suis la Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon et ce jour est le plus important de ma vie !

-Ouais n'empêche que moi j'aurais les j'tons !

-euh…dépêchons nous on est déjà en retard !

Managua mis sa main droite juste sous la petite lumière qui prit place dans le creux de sa paume.

En réalité, il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite lumière mais d'une fée ! Elle ressemblait à une petite poupée blonde avec un minuscule chignon sur la tête, elle était vêtue d'une feuille d'acacia qui drapée autour d'elle lui faisait une toute petite robe. La lumière blanche provenait de ses deux ailes qui presque transparentes étincelaient à chaque battements.

Managua s'installa sur son lit, la petite fée toujours au creux de sa main.

-Ferme les yeux Man'

-Pourquoi ?

-Fais ce que je te dit !Je dois tracer les signes rituels sur ton visage et ça risque de t'éblouir.

Managua s'exécuta.

-Tu sais il y avait plein de sorciers là où il m'a convoquée. Je crois même avoir senti la présence d'un loup garou.

-Quand je te dis que ce mec est fou !Maintenant il traîne avec des loups !Et il te voulait quoi au juste ?

-Il veut que la Grande Prêtresse l'aide à combattre Voldemort !

-Voldequoi ?

-Voldemort ! Mais si, tu sais bien je t'en ai parlé !Le mage noir !

-Ah !Ouais m'enfin j'espère que tu as refusé après ce qu'il nous a fait !

-Oui j'ai refusé…mais je vais peut-être revenir sur ma décision…

-C'est toi le chef fais comme tu le sens je te fais confiance, mais fais gaffe quand même, tu sais bien que Dumbledore n'a jamais tenu ses paroles! J'ai pas envie de te ramasser une fois de plus à la petite cuillère. Enfin tu feras bien comme tu veux surtout que ce soir après la cérémonie tu seras enfin notre Souveraine et Viviane sera bien obligé de rentrer faire trempette dans son lac !

-Ne soit pas si méchante avec elle !Elle a été une bonne Régente !

-P'tètre mais je déteste quand elle m'appelle ta suivante !Grrrr !Voilà tu es prête.

Managua rouvrit les yeux et sourit à son amie, comme pour se donner du courage. Elle se leva, se dirigea derrière un paravent et en ressorti quelques instant plus tard vêtue d'une magnifique robe de satin violet.

Le moment était venu, Tink' sortie la première, ses battements d'ailes éclairant le chemin à Managua mais sa lumière aussi intense soit-elle ne rassurait en rien la jeune femme.

Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers les Menhirs.

Tout le Peuple d'Avalon était réunis autour de l'autel où allait se dérouler la cérémonie. Quand Managua fit son entrée dans le cercle, un silence pesant s'installa. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la jeune femme.

Managua se stoppa devant l'autel où l'attendait sa tante Viviane, cette dernière fit signe aux druides situés de l'autre côté de l'autel que le moment était venu de démarrer le rituel.

Les six hommes se saisirent chacun d'un immense morceau de bois et frappèrent à l'unisson sur le sol. Des bruits sourds et envoûtants se firent entendre, comme s'échappant des ténèbres elles mêmes. Managua tremblait de toute part mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Sa tante lui tendit un petit bol remplit d'un liquide qui paraissait bleu, Managua saisit le bol et but son contenu, à mesure que le liquide âpre se répandait dans sa gorge elle en sentait les effets. Sa tête tournait, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et ne distinguait plus vraiment se qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle sentit la main de sa tante la soutenir et l'aider à s'allonger sur l'autel.

Elle savait maintenant que tout ne faisait que commencer.

…………………

A Poudlard la discussion s'éternisait, Remus ne supportait plus les énigmatiques réponses du directeur et Sirius, quant à lui, regrettait de ne pas être aller se coucher, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui aurait été plus utile que d'entendre les joutes verbales de Remus et Dumbledore.

'_Mais pourquoi est-ce que Dumby tourne toujours autour du chaudron !Remus lui pose une question il a qu'a répondre et s'il veut pas, il lui dit et puis c'est tout !De vrais gamins ces deux !'_

-Mais Professeur si l'Ile sacrée et les Grandes Prêtresses existent vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous dit que c'est une légende ?Pourquoi est-ce qu'on raconte que Morgane est une invention de la mythologie sorcière alors qu'elle a vraiment existé ?

-Les gens croient ce qui les arrangent !Et puis le Ministère de la Magie n'aime pas vraiment la concurrence…

-Mais Vous vous savez la vérité !Alors pourquoi vous n'en parlez pas !C'est dans les cours d'Histoires dispensés à Poudlard qu'on nous apprends ces mensonges !

-Remus si l'on veut vraiment la vérité, on l'obtient !Mais attention elle peut parfois faire très mal !Les sorciers n'ont pas toujours eu le beau rôle dans l'Histoire d'Avalon et je ne pense pas que se soit mon rôle de le rappeler à mes élèves !

-Quoi ?!Mais comment pouvez vous… !Mais même sans parler de ça, on ne savait même pas qu'il existait une Gardienne de la Magie !Quel est son rôle ?Est-ce une alliée, une ennemie ?…

-Il est préférable pour nous tous que Le Secret de la Magie reste un secret !

Les deux jeunes gens regardaient Dumbledore comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Sirius était impressionné par ses réactions si étranges de ce soir, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

'_Il a peut-être abusé de la Bierreaubeurre ?Ou c'est p'têtre le stress, il a beaucoup trop de responsabilités !Il devrait prendre des vacances !'_

Mais c'est Remus qui se posait le plus de questions, l'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde venait de le décevoir au plus haut point ! Depuis qu'il était devenu un Loup-Garou Dumbledore avait été le premier à l'accepter, à le traiter comme les autres, Dumbledore était son héros ! Pour Remus il était évident que le Sorcier leur cachait volontairement la vérité, mais pourquoi ?

-Si vous ne voulez pas répondre à mes questions, je trouverais les réponses ailleurs. En allant voir directement cette Managua par exemple !Enfin si elle s'appelle vraiment comme ça !

-Ne faites pas ça Remus, je vous le déconseille plus que fortement ! En prononçant ces mots la voix de Dumbledore s'était faite plus dure, presque menaçante. Cette réaction surpris les deux amis, mais ils savaient maintenant qu'ils venaient de toucher un point sensible.

- Managua n'est pas votre ennemie, mais laissez la en paix elle peut devenir bien plus puissante et dangereuse que Morgane! C'est sur elle que repose l'équilibre précaire du monde magique, une aile de papillon peut changer le monde !

-Mais arrêtez avec vos métaphores !Et quel est le lien entre Morgane et Managua ?Et qu'est-ce…

-Morgane La Fée est la mère de Managua ! Maintenant si vous le voulez bien je vais allez me reposer, la soirée a été éprouvante.

Le Grand Sorcier se leva et sorti de son bureau, mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion et laissant ses deux jeunes amis sans plus de cérémonie.

………………………

Managua ne pouvait plus bouger, la pierre de l'autel était très froide et des frissons lui parcourraient le corps. Pourtant elle n'avait pas froid, non elle avait très chaud, tout son corps lui brûlait. Son cœur battait la chamade, et le bruit de ses battements couvrait tous les autres, elle n'entendait plus que ça.

Boum Boum Boum Boum

Son cœur eu un raté quand elle sentit une première main se poser sur son cou, bientôt rejoint par une autre main posé sur son sein.

Elle ne voulait pas que ces mains étrangères la touchent, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, on la préparait à ce moment depuis sa naissance.

Boum Boum Boum Boum

Elle sentit un corps lourd se coucher sur elle, elle ne distinguait pas son visage comme elle ne distinguerait pas le visage de ceux qui passeraient après lui, mais elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, et ses mains glisser sur son corps.

Boum Boum Boum Boum

Les mains étrangères déchirèrent sa robe, et bientôt elle sentit la bouche de l'homme s'emparer de son sein droit, lécher et mordiller ce sein que personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait encore jamais touché.

Boum Boum Boum Boum

D'autres mains se joignirent aux premières pour explorer d'autres parties du corps de Managua, qui à cet instant n'était plus vraiment le sien.

Oui en cet instant, son corps appartenait à ces mains qui glissait le long de ses cuisses, qui écartaient violemment ses jambes pour pouvoir atteindre cette zone si sensible. Son corps appartenait à ces doigts qui prenaient possession de son intimité comme elle même n'avait jamais osé le faire. Son corps appartenait à ces bouches qui la souillaient de leurs salives, sur son ventre, sur ses seins, sur son sexe.

Mais pas sur sa bouche, non, sa bouche et son âme appartenaient encore à Managua et peut-être un jour à un homme qu'elle aimerait, mais son corps…son corps pourrait-il un jour supporter les caresses d'un homme ?

Boum Boum Boum Boum

Les mains se faisaient plus pressantes, plus exigeantes. Managua aurait voulu hurler sa haine, son dégoût pour ce rituel, pour ces gens, pour elle même…elle qui avait acceptée docilement cette pratique, elle qui aurait pu s'enfuir, elle qui avait des responsabilités et qui faisait toujours passer les besoins de la communauté avant les siens !

Elle aurait voulu vomir sa rage, cracher sur cette foule avide d'en voir plus, toujours plus, mais même ça elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

Boum Boum Boum Boum

Elle était sans défense et elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas longtemps encore cette situation. Mais bientôt elle cru entrevoir un espoir que cette torture cesse enfin. Son front la brûlait si intensément qu'elle aurait pu croire qu'on lui arrachait la peau avec les ongles, mais Managua savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Les peintures que Tink' avait tracées sur son visage avant la cérémonie commençaient à agir, elle allait bientôt être délivrée.

Boumboum Boumboum Boumboum

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore quand une douleur indéfinissable la traversa, elle convulsait. Sa tête tapait violemment contre la pierre froide, ses bras et ses jambes cognaient contre l'autel, mais elle était enfin libérée de la torture, les mains ne la profanaient plus.

Elle sentait ses os se briser sous la violence des chocs, mais ses os fracassés n'étaient rien à côté de la douleur qui la submergea quand deux magnifiques et immenses ailes déchirèrent son corps pour sortir de son dos.

Elle se sentit s'élever dans les airs, c'étaient bien ses ailes qui la faisaient voler mais pourtant elle ne contrôlait rien. Il ne s'agissait que d'un réflexe, comme le premier cri d'un nouveau-né !

Boum Boum Boum

Ca y est elle l'avait fait !

Boum.

Elle avait prouvé son appartenance au peuple des fées !

Boum.

Elle aurait pu être heureuse ou au moins soulagée, mais non, Managua commençait peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits et à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

BOUMBOUMBOUMBOUMBOUM…

La douleur se fit sentir à nouveau, plus intense, plus profonde, plus difficile à combattre…

Alors verdict pour ce troisième chapitre ? En tout cas j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si au début j'avais fait quelque chose de beaucoup plus gore ! Pour ceux qui voudrait savoir comment m'est venu l'idée de ce rituel, une seule solution…une tit' review !

Je posterai la suite le mois prochain, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'irrégularité des publications mais je connais quelques problèmes avec ffnet (je crois que ce site à une dent contre moi !), mais normalement maintenant tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre !

Gros bisous à tous ceux qui se sont égarés sur cette page et qui ont pris le temps de me lire.

Tal'


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Suivre une étoile…**

**Auteur : **TalullaJane

**Bêta:** Fairy-me

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **Heureusement pour eux ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Managua qui va payer pour les autres niark !

**Résumé :** Je vais vous raconter tout ce qui c'est passé dans le vie de Sirius entre sa sortie de Poudlard et son arrestation, et je peut vous dire qu'il s'en est passé des choses (au moins dans ma tête)… Par la même occasion vous allez connaître la vie des autres personnages. Comment Peter est passé du côté obscur de la force ? Pourquoi Remus à pris son meilleur ami pour un traitre ? Et si le responsable de tous ces drames n'était autre que…

**Excuses : **Chers lecteurs ffnet-addict je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour le retard de publication dans la fic ! J'avais promis de poster ce chapitre le 21 juin et nous sommes le 13 juillet !Ce contre temps est dû à mes exam, j'ai repassé certaines matières à l'oral…bon ok ce n'est pas une excuse ! Je reprendrais la publication après avoir lu le dernier tome de HP parce que je pense devoir ajuster mon histoires aux révélations que nous à préparé JKR …je devrais avoir fini de lire le livre aux alentours du 24 juillet.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour mon inattention car deux énormes erreurs se sont glissées dans le chapitre 1, je suis donc en train de travailler à une nouvelle version…

**Note : **

Tout d'abord une petite mise au point à propos du chapitre 3, je publie cette fic sur un autre site et on ma reproché de ne pas avoir classé la fic en NCS (Non Consensual Sex) en raison du rituel que vit Managua, ce site à même reclassé ma fic et m'a demandé de récrire des passages, ce que j'ai bien entendu refusé !

Si je n'ai pas classé le chapitre 3 en NCS c'est tout simplement parce que cela n'est pas nécessaire ! Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un viol, Managua sait ce qui l'attend quand elle se dirige vers l'autel ! De plus si cette scène à choqué certain j'en suis désolé mais le rating M signifie Mature et pas Mignone petite histoire(quoi que) !

Bien que je n'ai reçu aucune réclamation à ce propos sur ffnet, je tenais quand même à vous en infomer…

Enuite je tenais à faire un petit rappel même si pour le moment on ne s'en rend pas bien compte (surtout pas avec le chapitre 4) cette fic est très sombre, je la classerait bien Dark mais j'alterne les passages légers et les passages plus durs alors…En tout cas il y aura de tout dans cette fic, du slash-lemon-yaoi, des chapitres song-fics, de la guimauve, des cris, des pleurs, des morts, des trahisons, et tout pleins de délires qui vous plairont j'espère !

Enfin, je voudrais tous vous remercier de me suivre dans cette folie, de me laisser cet espace de liberté totale et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture…

Gros Bisous

Tal'

**o0O0o**

**Chapitre 4****La journée commence bien !**

**o0O0o**

Les deux hommes se regardaient perplexes, mais quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer leur ancien professeur pour qu'il se comporte ainsi ?

-Non mais j'le crois pas ! Il s'est cassé là ! Remus était surpris et énervé à la fois, il regardait Sirius espérant que celui-ci ait une explication à lui proposer. Mais le brun était tout aussi étonné, sinon plus que son ami.

-Ouais, je crois que c'est sa façon de nous dire qu'on l'emmerde ! Bon, on rentre ?

-Ca te perturbe pas plus que ça, toi ? T'as pas envie de le rattraper pour lui dire ce que tu penses de son attitude ?

-…euh…on parle de Dumbledore là ! Alors non ! J'ai pas franchement envie de me mettre à dos le plus grand sorcier du monde !

-Ouais mais quand même…Tout en rallant le sorcier sorti de sa poche le petit sac en satin rouge qui contenait la poudre de cheminette. Euh…j'crois qu'on va avoir un problème…

-J'te le fais pas dire ! Si Dumby veux nous pourrir la vie, il en a les moyens…

- Non, je parle pas de ça. On a plus de poudre.

-Ba on n'a qu'à transplaner !

-ON NE PEUT PAS TRANSPLANER DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD !

Les sorciers sursautèrent, surpris par cette intervention d'un des personnages des tableaux présents dans la pièce.

- J'ai pourtant entendu Lily Evans vous le répéter assez souvent M.Black!

-euh…oui merci !répondit Sirius un peu gêné , surpris mais à la fois flatté qu'un tableau se souvienne de lui.

-On va passer par la cabane hurlante. On transplanera de là-bas !

Les deux compagnons se mirent en route, déambulant dans les couloirs du château encore déserts à cette heure. Ils connaissaient chaque recoin, chaque escalier, chaque passage secret de ce château et cette promenade imprévue leur rappela les bons souvenirs de leurs années d'études.

Sirius avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie dans ces couloirs, entre les frayeurs d'être surpris par Rusard en train de préparer un mauvais coup ou de flirter avec sa conquête du moment, et la montée d'adrénaline chaque fois qu'il voyait sur la carte des Maraudeurs que quelqu'un venait dans leur direction.

Finalement, même les punitions et les très nombreuses heures de retenues qu'il avait effectuées, étaient de bons souvenirs.

S'il avait pût, Sirius serait aller revoir son ancien dortoir et sa salle commune. Dès qu'il avait été réparti chez les Gryffondors, Sirius avait sût que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Mais des bruits de pas, venant droit vers eux, firent sortir le jeune homme de ses souvenirs. Il empoigna Remus par le col de sa robe et plongea avec lui derrière un tableau qu'il savait être en réalité une porte vers un vieux couloir que plus personne n'utilisait.

-Mais ça va pas ? T'es…

Sirius plaqua une main sur la bouche de son ami pour le faire taire. Remus s'exécuta immédiatement.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent bientôt et Sirius relâcha la pression sur le visage du loup.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-euh…désolé, vieux réflexe ! Une moue attendrissante se dessina sur le visage du brun. Et puis j'ai pas trop envie de croiser Rusard ! On aurait dû conserver la carte !

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas croiser ce vieux Rusard ? On n'es plus des élèves qui désertent leur dortoir !dit Remus en sortant de la cachette pour reprendre leur chemin.

-C'est à dire qu'avant de partir je lui ai laissé… un petit souvenir de moi…

-Ah…Qu'est ce que tu entend par un « souvenir » ?

-J'ai fais un chemin de bombabouses qui passait par tout les étages du château et qui menait à une lettre où je confessais tous mes… euh…méfaits !

-Quoi ? Tu lui as raconté toutes les conneries qu'on a…

-Non rassures toi juste celles que j'ai faites en solo ! Mais ça faisait quand même seize rouleaux de parchemins ! Et j'ai bien peur que ce cher Rusard prépare sa vengeance en attendant de me croiser à nouveau !

Les deux jeunes gens riaient de bon cœur en se remémorant tous les mauvais tours qu'ils avaient pût jouer au concierge, et sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient déjà devant le saule cogneur.

Sirius se transforma pour prendre l'apparence de Padfoot, il se glissa jusqu'au tronc de l'arbre planté pour son ami. De sa patte il appuya sur la racine qu'il connaissait si bien pour avoir fait ce geste tous les soirs de pleine lune pendant des années.

Le saule cogneur qui commençait à s'agiter à la vue des deux intrus, s'immobilisa immédiatement laissant le champ libre à Remus pour rejoindre le chien noir et pénétrer dans le passage secret menant à la Cabane Hurlante.

**o0O0o**

La cérémonie était terminée depuis de nombreuses minutes maintenant et la foule commençait doucement à se disperser.

La petite fée lumineuse vola jusqu'à son amie toujours inconsciente. Managua s'était évanouie alors qu'elle était à plus de cinq mètres au dessus du sol, la chute avait été rude et la jeune femme était en très mauvais état. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus la petite fée, non, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était la raison de son évanouissement. Elle savait que Managua était physiquement capable de supporter les plus grandes douleurs, elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux résister à des Doloris à répétition.

Si la jeune femme était encore étendue sur le sol, inerte, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à supporter le rituel au niveau psychologique et c'était beaucoup plus inquiétant car aucune magie ne pouvait guérir de telles blessures.

Tink' parsema le corps de son amie d'une fine poudre argentée, Managua se mit à léviter à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol tandis que ses ailes maculées de sang se rétractaient jusqu'à disparaître complètement dans sa chair.

La petite fée conduisit son amie jusqu'à la hutte qu'elles avaient quittée quelques heures plus tôt, et toujours à l'aide de la magie elle l'installa sur le lit.

-Managua est-ce que tu m'entends ? Managua…

Tink' tenta pendant de nombreuses minutes de réveiller la jeune femme mais en vain, elle décida alors d'employer une manière un peu différente pour contacter son amie. Elle posa sa minuscule main sur le front de la Prêtresse à l'endroit exact ou elle avait établit un marquage magique avant la cérémonie.

Après quelque secondes Tink' avait réussit à créer un lien télépathique avec sa nouvelle souveraine, elle se concentra alors pour lui 'parler'.

_Managua est ce que ça va ?C'est Tink' ne crains rien._

_Partir…_

_Quoi ? Où ça ? _La petite fée avait bien 'entendue' son amie lui répondre mais le message était si faible qu'elle n'était pas sure de se qu'elle avait 'dit'. En tout cas Managua était très faible et il ne fallait pas rester connecté à elle trop longtemps c'était bien au dessus de ses forces.

……………_aides moi………partir…………Ordre du Phénix………_

Tink' cessa la communication immédiatement elle en savait assez, elle déplaça Managua de la même manière que tout à l'heure.

Toutes deux se dirigèrent de l'autre côté du village où la petite fée installa la jeune femme sur sa moto volante.

-T'inquiètes pas Man' tout va bien se passer. Les sorciers sauront te soigner.

En réalité Tink' essayait plutôt de se rassurer elle même tandis qu'elle attachait la jeune femme sur l'engin grâce à des liens magiques.

Elle continua à parler pour combler le silence qui était trop pesant pour ses petites épaules.

-Comme d'habitude tu es trop gentille, après tout ce que les sorciers ont fait tu vas quand même les aider à vaincre ce Lord Valditoc !Je ne te comprendrais jamais, dans l'état où tu es tu devrais te reposer, mais non tu vas sauver le monde bien sûr !! pff…

Puis s'adressant à la moto :

-Conduit-la jusqu'à l'Ordre du Phénix !Ne te fais pas remarquer, ni par les Moldus, ni par les sorciers. Tu devras toujours voyager au dessus des nuages car le jour va se lever. Il est préférable que tu rallonges le trajet plutôt que tu te fasses remarquer. Quand tu seras arrivé à destination les liens libèreront Managua quand elle sera en présence d'un sorcier qui n'a pas de mauvaises intentions.

Ah ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te racontes tout ça…tu comprends rien t'es qu'une moto ! Bon je te glisse un peu de poudre de fée dans le réservoir comme ça tu feras tout comme je t'ai dit sans même le savoir.

Tink' s'exécuta, puis après avoir déposé une caresse sur la joue de son amie elle regarda la moto s'envoler dans la pénombre.

Elle resta là un long moment à scruter le ciel même après avoir vu la moto disparaître à travers les nuages, comme pour accompagner son amie par la pensée.

**o0O0o**

Après de très longues minutes de marches les deux amis avaient fini par atteindre la cabane Hurlante.

-J'me rappelais pas que ce couloir était si étroit !dit Remus haletant.

-C'est normal d'habitude t'es sous ta forme de loup…et puis t'es pas très lucide…

-Ouais…

Parler de sa condition de loup-garou était quelque chose de très difficile pour Remus, même si la personne à qui il s'était le plus confié et à qui il parlait le plus librement n'était autre que Sirius.

Il se sentait très proche de lui, il savait que Sirius le comprenait. Remus avait été rejeté et exclu depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre par Greyback, cette situation l'avait fait mûrir trop vite et l'avait rendu très solitaire et au fond Sirius n'était pas si différent de lui.

Sous ses airs d'_adulescent_ ne s'intéressant qu'aux jolies filles, Remus savait qu'il se cachait un être sensible et torturé. Quelqu'un qui s'était toujours senti différent de sa famille, quelqu'un qui avait dû faire un choix entre sa famille et ses convictions, quelqu'un qui avait dû s'assumer très tôt et qui avait sû s'occuper de lui, de sa maison alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

Mais même s'il aimait se confier à Sirius, aujourd'hui Remus préférait parler de tout sauf de loups-garous, demain il repartirait risquer sa vie auprès d'autres loups, auprès de celui qui lui avait volé sa vie alors il voulait profiter pleinement de ces derniers instants en compagnie de Sirius et ce dernier le comprenait bien.

-Bon alors le jour va presque se lever, on peut attendre un peu ici que les commerces ouvrent et on ira prendre un p'tit dej', j't'invites !

-Non d'un œuf de dragon ! Tu m'invites ! C'est tellement rare que je ne peux qu'accepter !

-Comment ça c'est rare ? Je te fais remarquer que tu vis chez moi, manges chez moi et tout ça à l'œil !

-Ouais mais t'exagères un peu, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? Je suis sûr que quand je suis pas là tu tournes comme un niffleur en cage !Et puis manger c'est un bien grand mot pour décrire les tentatives culinaires de Môsieur Padfoot !Bon allez j'admets que ton repas 'façon moldue' était pas mal !

-Arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir !

-Bon on arrête de parler de bouffe parce que sinon je vais pas tenir jusqu'au p'tit dej' !En plus je suis crevé !

-Moi aussi, mine de rien on aura fait une nuit blanche !Tu devrais te reposer un peu avant de …partir.

-Non je préfères attendre d'être dans le Magicobus pour dormir.

- On devait pas rentrer chez moi avant ?

- On aura pas le temps, et si j'arrive en retard auprès des autres, ils vont se poser des questions et puis j'ai encore pleins de trucs qui me trottent dans la tête…

-Comme ?

-Comme Managua par exemple…

-Oh arrêtes avec cette histoire ! En plus cette fille on ne la reverra peut-être jamais…

-Ouais mais le comportement de Dumby est tellement étrange quand on parle d'elle…

-Ah d'accord c'est ça qui te dérange ! Arrêtes de faire de Dumby un modèle, c'est un grand homme je te l'accorde mais c'est un homme normal et à certains moments il dérape !

**o0O0o**

Glacial, c'était sans doute ce que pensait la jeune fille inerte sur la moto.

Le vent était glacial, bien que la moto n'aille pas très vite, le vent se transformait en une arme redoutable sur la peau délicate de Managua.

La jeune fille était toujours inconsciente, et malgré les liens magiques qui l'empêchaient de tomber de la moto, son corps ballottait dangereusement au dessus du vide. Déjà qu'elle était très faible il en fallait peu pour traumatiser encore un peu plus son corps si fragile en cet instant.

Chaque bourrasque de vent entraînait une accélération de la moto, ou un mouvement brusque, et à chaque fois le corps de Managua se soulevait pour retomber lourdement sur l'engin.

La jeune fille survolait maintenant une immense étendue d'eau, la moto en profita pour descendre près des vagues, on aurait dit qu'elle comprenait qu'ainsi sa passagère serait moins secouée.

Au loin, à travers la brume on pouvait distinguer le rivage, l'horizon était découpé par la cime des grands arbres qu'abritait la forêt toute proche. La moto pouvait encore voler à basse altitude, elle était sure de ne croiser personne de dangereux au Val sans Retour.

Si un humain avait été présent, sorcier ou moldu, chacun aurait cru rêver.

Bien sûr une jeune fille était transportée sur une moto volante, mais ce qui était extraordinaire c'est qu'en arrivant sur le rivage, les arbres de la forêt de Brocéliande s'écartèrent de manière à laisser le champ libre à la moto.

Oui, si un humain avait pu assister à la scène, il aurait cru voir les arbres s'écarter, il aurait même cru voir la cime des hauts sapins s'incliner légèrement au passage de la jeune femme.

La traversée de la forêt fut sans encombre, facilitée par la gentillesse de ses habitants, mais l'horizon se faisait moins doux, plus cassant, et au fur et à mesure de la progression l'on apercevait les lumières d'une ville dessinée par l'homme.

La moto accéléra dans un vacarme terrible, si un humain avait été là, il aurait cru que les plus petits sapins avaient tremblés de peur pour les plus courageux, bondit de côté pour les autres…

La moto s'éleva dans les airs, plus elle accélérait et plus elle prenait de l'altitude. La forêt ne ressemblait désormais plus qu'à un minuscule point vert qui s'éloignait de seconde en seconde pour finalement disparaître lorsque le véhicule et sa passagère se glissèrent entre les nuages.

Et le voyage continua ainsi loin des regards indiscrets.

**o0O0o**

- Il va bientôt être 6 heures 30 je crois que la Tête de sanglier est ouverte à cette heure ci.

-Tu te sens une âme d'aventurier ou quoi ?dit Sirius mimant une grimace de dégoût.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux prendre ton p'tit dej' dans le Pub le plus crade et le plus malfamé que je connaisse, admets que c'est bizarre !

-Tu sais bien que j'ai une faim de loup !dit il amusé. Je ne peux pas attendre 8 heures que Mme Rosemeta ouvre les Trois Balais !

Sirius résigné ouvrit la porte de la cabane, tout en vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Puis les deux sorciers prirent la direction du pub dans la fraîcheur matinale.

Les rues étaient désertes ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, la plupart des sorciers suivaient à la lettre les recommandations du ministère.

Partout dans les rues, dans toutes les vitrines et dans tous les journaux les règles à suivre étaient affichées, couvre-feu à partir de 21 heures, interdiction de se rendre à l'étranger sans en informer le ministère, défense de se réunir dans les lieux clos pour pratiquer la Magie, appel à la délation…

Bien sur l'Ordre du Phénix transgressait toutes ses règles aussi souvent que possible ce qui réjouissait particulièrement les Maraudeurs !

Aucun des membres de l'Ordre ne voyait à quoi pouvaient bien servir ces règles, à part peut-être alimenter la peur et la psychose au sein de la population…

Après avoir traversé la moitié de Pré-au-Lard les deux sorcier arrivèrent enfin devant La Tête de Sanglier, même de l'extérieur la forte odeur de chèvre qui se dégageait de la petite salle miteuse leur soulevait le cœur.

'Je vais vomir !J'ai rien mangé depuis hier alors je sais pas ce que je vais vomir, mais c'est sûr je vais vomir !'

-T'es toujours sûr de vouloir y aller ?

-Oh Sirius fait pas ta Vélane !dit Remus tout en actionnant le loquet crasseux de la porte d'entrée.

-Bas les pattes !Sale petit morveux !

Remus enleva immédiatement sa main de la porte, tout en se demandant ce qui se passait.

-Ok la journée commence bien….euh, Sirius dit moi que je ne rêve pas, c'est bien la porte qui vient de me parler ?!

-Euh…oui c'est bien ça !

Sirius était aussi désappointé que son ami, mais il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Excusez moi de vous déranger 'Madame La Porte' mais nous souhaiterions entrer, nous sommes clients !

'_Pourvu que se soit bien une fille !Parce que sinon elle risque de mal prendre le 'Madame' ! J'y crois pas, je m'inquiète pour la porte alors que j'aurais pût sauter sur l'occaz' pour dégager d'ici et aller manger ailleurs !'_

-Désolé mon garçon, l'établissement est fermé pour aujourd'hui. Le patron reçoit de la visite !

-Ah c'est dommage…merci… Sirius affichait un sourire satisfait, il n'était pas mécontent de devoir s'en aller.

-De rien jeune homme !

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent lentement, reprenant la direction du centre ville, accompagné par les bruits sourds en provenance du ventre de Remus.

Voilà un petit chapitre de transition, il faut bien que les choses s'installent !

J'adore l'idée de la porte qui parle, elle aura surement beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre par la suite…enfin pour l'instant j'ai écrit sept chapitres et elle n'est pas encore réapparue !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma petite histoire et un special thanks à mes reviewers, vos encouragements me touchent beaucoup et pour preuve que je suis vos conseils, j'ai changé le résumé de Suivre une étoile ! (pas sure que ce soit mieux !!)

TalullaJane


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'hab rien à moi tout à JKR sauf ma petite histoire, quelques nouveaux persos tel que Managua, sinon beaucoup de référence aux légendes Arthurienne…

**Auteur :**TalullaJane (bêta lecturage by Fairy-me)

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Nouvelle Année donc j'applique mes bonnes résolution et je recommence à poster... Je m'excuse platement auprès de vous cher lecteur pour mon absence pendant si longtemps, je vous promet de faire des efforts pour poster le plus régulièrement possible d'autant plus que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance…

J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même l'histoire car j'y met beaucoup d'énergie et de temps pour qu'elle soit la plus plaisante possible !

En tout cas TRES BONNE ANNEE 2008 !!!!

**Chapitre 5 : Mes frères …**

**o0O0o**

…Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent lentement, reprenant la direction du centre ville, accompagné par les bruits sourds en provenance du ventre de Remus.

-Pfff ! _Mon garçon_, _jeune homme _et pourquoi moi j'ai eu droit qu'à _sale morveux_ ?

-Tu vas trop vite en besogne, il faut parler un peu avant de pouvoir toucher…c'est comme avec les filles !

-Et c'est reparti revoilà le Gilderoy Lockhart de service ! Enfin c'est quand même bizarre, d'habitude c'est jamais fermé même quand Alberforth n'est pas là !

-Si ça se trouve il ne reçoit pas vraiment de la visite, il est peut-être en mission pour l'Ordre !

-Mais c'est pas une raison pour fermer le pub ! En plus c'est le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui !

-Ouais mais il faut pas oublier que c'est le frère de Dumbledore et je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais dans le genre discret on fait mieux que ces deux là !

-Ca c'est sur ! T'as remarqué les pantoufles de Dumby ?

-Oh que oui comment ne pas les voir !

Les deux sorciers éclatèrent d'un rire franc qui se répercuta en écho dans le village désert.

Remus essayait de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle, mais il n'arrivait pas à stopper les quelques petits rires nerveux qui suivirent, cependant il se tourna vers son ami qui ne riait plus du tout, le regard fixé vers le centre du village.

Sirius avait le regard sombre, ce regard que Remus connaissait si bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers ce que regardait son ami pour savoir qu'il y verrait la Marque des Ténèbres !

En effet au dessus du village planait le signe qui terrifiait tous les sorciers depuis quelques années déjà. En quelques seconde Sirius décida de se précipiter là bas, il y avait peut-être encore quelque chose à faire, quelqu'un à sauver, ou à tuer.

-Je vais là-bas ! Toi transplane prévenir James et les Londubat ! Ramènes autant de monde que possible…

-Non, je viens avec toi, tu n'y vas pas tout seul !

Remus était déterminé mais il savait déjà ce que son ami allait lui répondre.

-Tu ne peux pas venir, si jamais Greyback est là-bas ta couverture sera grillée ! Ce que tu fais en mission est bien plus important que de m'accompagner !

Sirius regardait son ami dans les yeux si intensément, que l'on aurait cru voir danser des flammes au fond de ses yeux noirs.

-Attends au moins que les renforts arrivent….

-Non la Marque est très récente, on perd du temps là !

Et sans plus d'explication Sirius laissa sa place à Padfoot qui se dirigea en courant vers cette Marque dont le vert n'était pas encore aussi intense qu'il le devrait, il y avait certainement encore des Mangemorts là-bas.

Arrivé dans la rue centrale de Pré-au-Lard tout était parfaitement calme.

La rue était déserte comme le reste du village, aucun signe de duel, de violence, ni de Mangemorts. Seule la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au dessus des Trois Balais attestait de leurs présence et à elle seule elle donnait un air lugubre à cette rue pourtant si accueillante en temps normal.

Padfoot contourna le bâtiment pour se faufiler par la porte de derrière comme il l'avait fait si souvent étant élève. Il arriva dans l'arrière boutique, tout paraissait en ordre mais bientôt le chien noir eu confirmation de ce qu'il pressentait.

Un cri de femme retentit dans tout l'immeuble, il provenait du premier étage, Padfoot était certain d'avoir reconnu la voix de Mme Rosmerta. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, il se précipita alors dans le bar, sans plus de réflexion il grimpa les escaliers menant aux appartements privés de la patronne.

Arrivé là haut il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir et se transforma immédiatement pour prendre part à la bataille.

Des éclairs verts fusaient de tous côtés et Sirius reconnu à leurs origines le costume des mangemorts. Il eu à peine le temps de se jeter derrière un canapé pour éviter un sort mortel, il s'empressa de riposter.

-EXPELLIARMUS !

Mais la pièce était sombre, il ne connaissait ni les lieux, ni le nombre de ses adversaires, encore moins celui de ses alliés !

-SIRIUS ATTENTION !Expelliarmus !

Mme Rosmerta venait d'apparaître de sous une cape d'invisibilité et elle avait empêché un Mangemort de toucher le sorcier. Maintenant cachée tout près du jeune homme, Sirius tentait d'en savoir plus.

-Combien ils sont ?

-Au moins dix !Et nous combien on est ?

-…les renforts arrivent !

Tous les deux chuchotaient, la meilleure tactique pour l'instant n'était pas d'attaquer mais de se cacher et de se défendre !

'_Je t'en supplies Remus dépêches toi d'aller chercher les autres ! Deux contre dix c'est pas loyal !'_

-On devrait essayer de sortir !

-Il n'y a personne en bas alors restez sous la cape et sortez, moi je reste je ne veux pas laisser ces Mangemorts s'enfuir !

-Alors je reste aussi Sirius !

Les deux sorciers entendaient les pas de leurs adversaires se rapprocher, ils devaient bouger pour éviter d'être encerclés, sinon ils seraient fichus !

-Alors les petits chien-chiens à Dumbledore on se cache ?

Sirius frissonna au son de cette voix. Cette voix si familière. Et il ne pût s'empêcher de rétorquer.

-Tu oses dire ça alors que tu te caches sous la cagoule des chiens-chiens à Voldinouchet REGULUS !

C'est à ce moment précis que les membres de l'Ordre apparurent à chaque coins de la pièce !

'_On va pouvoir s'amuser !'_

Sirius reconnu James, Lily, mais aussi les deux Dumbledore, les Londubat, McGonagall…Il n'eut pas le temps de faire l'état des lieux que la bataille avait repris de plus belle.

Sans réfléchir il se jeta au cœur du combat en sautant par dessus le canapé, les sorts fusaient de tous côtés et ricochaient contre les murs de pierre. Sirius reçut sur la tête les débris de ce qui ressemblait à un lustre, il se protégea de ses bras mais ne quitta pas des yeux le danger. Les membres de l'Ordre se battaient comme des lions faces aux Mangemorts qui commençaient à reculer.

'_Comment mon frère a put tomber si bas ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas forcé à s'enfuir avec moi ?'_

Mais Sirius n'avait pas le temps de se poser ces questions, il y avait d'autres priorités comme protéger les sorties pour empêcher la bataille de s'étendre. Sirius lança un sort puissant à la porte menant sur l'escalier qu'il avait emprunté quelques instants plus tôt !

Revenant vers la bataille il trébucha sur quelque chose, un corps, il ne pouvait pas distinguer de qui il s'agissait, il faisait trop sombre maintenant. Quelqu'un avait dû lancer un sort de nuit totale pour qu'il fasse aussi sombre, mais Sirius reconnu devant lui Lily affrontant un Mangemort corpulent, elle l'avait découvert et bien que Sirius ne connaisse pas son visage il reconnaissait cette expression qu'il avait dans les yeux et ce sourire, le même que Regulus !

Le Gros prenait l'avantage sur la sorcière et Sirius voulait l'aider mais il était encore trop loin et risquait de toucher son amie. Il se précipita vers elle essayant de ne pas tomber en glissant sur ce qui semblait être du sang !

-Désoxiribonus! Le gros ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque et retomba lamentablement sur lui même, il était hors d'état de nuire pour un moment mais il n'était pas temps de se réjouir, déjà un autre Mangemort s'attaquait à Sirius !

_(NdA :ce sort est extrait du Grimoire dse Serpentards, tenu par Mephiston sur __  
__Desoxiribonus :__  
Modifie les gènes de l'adversaire. Son corps devient totalement désarticulé, ses os deviennent élastiques, et sa chair flasque.  
Seuls les sorciers expérimentés peuvent lancer ce sort sur l'ensemble du corps de l'ennemi.)_

-Levicorpussss ! Le Mangemort avait prononcé le sort avec délectation insistant sur la dernière lettre comme un serpent allant attaquer sa proie.

Sirius se senti soulevé violemment et il se retrouva la tête en bas, le sang commençait à affluer dans son cerveau, à battre ses tempes. Il était en danger plus que jamais, les sort continuaient à être lancés de toutes part et lui était suspendu dans les airs, la tête en bas et il commençait à être secoué au rythme des mouvements de la baguette de son agresseur. Ce dernier jubilait, même si Sirius ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il savait qu'un rictus pervers était dessiné sur les lèvres du Mangemort.

Un rictus de vengeance, un rictus jubilatoire car Sirius savait bien qui se cachait derrière la cagoule. Il n'y avait que 'lui' pour lui jeter ce sort alors que la bataille faisait rage, seul Rogue pouvait prendre le risque d'être touché par un sort uniquement pour faire souffrir Sirius !

Sans prononcer un mot l'ancien serpentard accentua le sort et projeta son ennemi contre le mur d'en face. Sirius s'écrasa contre la pierre grise avec une telle violence qu'il entendit ses cotes se briser, mais il lévitait toujours à l'envers, le sang se répandant de plus en plus vite dans sa tête, sa vision était troublée et il n'entendait quasiment plus que le bruit de son sang martelant ses tempes. Cependant il sentit son agresseur se rapprocher de lui, ils étaient maintenant si proches qu'ils se touchaient.

-Alors Black on rigole moins maintenant …

Sirius aurait voulu répondre mais il ne pouvait pas, il préférait garder ses quelques forces pour se sortir de là d'autant que les autres étaient trop occupés à sauver leurs peaux pour s'intéresser à lui.

-Tu vas payer pour ton arrogance !

Le Mangemort pointa sa baguette directement sur le cœur de Sirius et dans un hurlement d'extase prononça le sort dont il rêvait chaque nuit.

-AVADA KEDA…………

-Expelliarmus ! La baguette du Mangemort venait de s'envoler de ses mains et sans demander son reste, Sirius qui venait de tomber lourdement sur le sol, se releva et attrapa Rogue par le col de sa robe pour lui flanquer le coup de tête le plus magistral de toute l'Histoire du coup de tête!

Dans la violence du choc Rogue tomba à la renverse, Sirius vacillait sur ses jambes, il ne savait plus ou était sa baguette et déjà un autre Mangemort s'approchait. Celui ci était plus carré, plus musclé que Rogue mais à son grand étonnement il ne s'intéressa pas à Sirius, il se précipita sur Severus, il tenait sa baguette à la main. Sirius ne comprenait plus rien qui était donc ce Mangemort qui venait d'empêcher Rogue de le tuer ? Et apparemment Rogue non plus ne comprenait pas.

-QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS?

-La ferme et transplane, on dégage !

En un instant tous les Mangemorts en état de transplaner avaient disparus, sans se soucier du sort de leurs compagnons évanouis ou trop faible pour les suivre !

Sirius mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, il venait de frôler la mort, Rogue avait faillit le tuer mais quelqu'un l'en avait empêché, ce quelqu'un n'était autre que son propre frère !

Quelques sorts ricochaient encore contre les murs et le jeune homme évita de justesse l'un d'entre eux, il s'approcha de Lily qui semblait épuisée par le combat qu'elle venait de mener.

-Ca va ? Lui dit-il un peu inquiet. T'es pas blessée ?

-Non c'est bon ! Mais j'aime pas faire du sport de si bon matin ! Elle souriait, signe que tout allait bien, mais elle scrutait la pièce à la recherche, Sirius le savait bien, de James !

-On y voit rien, quelqu'un a dû jeter un sort de nuit totale pendant le combat ! Attaches le Gros, moi je vais chercher ton cher et tendre !

Sirius savait qu'elle ne serait pas rassurée tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu James, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais comme Lily semblait épuisée il préféra la laisser se reposer, bien qu'il ne soit pas en très bon état non plus !

-Lumos ! De petits rayons de lumières jaillissaient de tous côtés, chaque sorcier tentait d'y voir plus clair. Sirius reconnu Dumbledore à quatre pattes sur le sol, tâtonnant à la recherche de ses lunettes. Quand il les eut récupérés il s'empressa de lancer le contre sort de nuit totale.

-Excusez moi mes amis mais comme je n'y vois rien sans mes lunettes je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il… Mais le grand Sorcier ne fini pas sa phrase réalisant en même temps que les autres l'ampleur des dégâts !

La pièce était entièrement dévastée et du sang recouvrait tous les murs. Des corps gisaient sur le sol, et au centre de la pièce. Sirius reconnu le corps sur lequel il avait trébuché tout à l'heure. L'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais était étendu face contre terre, Sirius se précipita, il retourna lentement le corps inerte. James respirait encore.

Un cri, des larmes, Lily s'était jeté près de James et Sirius la retenait dans ses bras tandis que Dumbledore effectuait les premiers soins.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il est hors de danger ! On va transporter tous les blessés à Poudlard c'est plus près et moins risqué que Sainte-Mangouste.

**o0O0o**

Arrivé à Poudlard, Sirius commençait à peine à réaliser que de nombreux membres de l'Ordre étaient venus lui prêter main forte, et que pendant qu'il s'inquiétait pour James, les Londubat donnaient les premiers soins à bon nombres de ses compagnons ! Tous les lits de l'infirmerie étaient occupés. James était toujours inconscient mais d'après Mme Pomfresh il n'y avait rien d'alarmant.

La jeune infirmière était arrivé à Poudlard lors de la dernière année d'études des Maraudeurs et en un an seulement elle les avaient soignés pour des blessures bien plus graves que celles-ci et à de nombreuses reprises. Elle avait même dû inventer des remèdes pour des maladies que ni elle ni personne n'avait encore jamais vues !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Evans ! Je vous assure que c'est bien moins grave que la fois où ils avaient inversé la place de leurs organes !

Mais Lily n'était pas rassurée et comme à l'époque où elle était élève elle s'assit à côté du lit de James en lui prenant la main, les yeux fixés sur lui.

-Ouais ça s'était vraiment horrible ! Vous aviez dû faire sortir mes intestins par la bouche pour pouvoir remettre mon cœur en place !

-Le plus horrible dans cette histoire M.Black c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit pour vous d'un bon souvenir ! dit l'infirmière tout en commençant à soigner les cotes cassées de Sirius !

Après avoir discuté un long moment avec l'infirmière Sirius retourna auprès de ses amis.

-Lily…

Sans détacher son regard du corps de son compagnon, la jeune femme demanda

-Il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts ?

-Apparemment les Mangemorts étaient là pour tuer l'un des locataires de Mme Rosmerta, mais Dumby nous en dira plus lors de la réunion au QG ce soir…et de notre coté il y a eu 12 blessés et…euh…Marlene est morte.

Sirius ne savait pas comment lui annoncer ça ! Marlene McKinnon était une amie de Lily depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard.

La jeune femme laissa couler quelques larmes discrètes sur ses joues et Sirius préféra faire comme s'il ne les voyaient pas. Il n'avait jamais sût consoler quelqu'un.

-Et Remus ? Il est où ? La question brûlait les lèvres du brun depuis un moment, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas encore trouvé le moment idéal pour la poser. Il ne voulait pas que Lily croit qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour James car en réalité il était mort d'inquiétude mais n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses !

-Il est parti tout de suite après nous avoir prévenu et il m'a laissé ça pour toi ! La jeune femme sorti de la poche intérieure de sa veste un morceau de parchemin froissé. Désolé j'avais complètement oublié. Il a refusé de la donner à James parce qu'il savait qu'il allait oublier alors je...et puis…

-T'inquiètes c'est pas grave ! Lui dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détendu, mais au fond de lui Sirius n'était pas détendu, il avait le cœur serré !

James, son frère de cœur était étendu sur un lit, inconscient et Remus son meilleur ami était reparti vers le danger, vers ces monstres sans qu'il ne puisse lui dire au revoir, sans qu'il ne puisse lui répéter encore une fois qu'_il_ n'était pas comme eux, qu'_il_ n'était pas un monstre !

Padfoot,

Je ne te reverrai pas avant de partir, merci de m'avoir hébergé pendant ces quelques semaines de répit.

Je suis passé chez Wortmail mais il n'était pas là, je m'inquiètes un peu alors je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui.

Fais pas de conneries pendant mon absence, attends moi pour les faire !

Tu me manques déjà…

Moony

P.S : J'oublie pas que tu dois me payer un p'tit dej' !

Sirius plia délicatement le petit morceau de parchemin et le plaça soigneusement dans une de ses poches, puis cédant aux injonctions de l'infirmière il rejoignit sa maison, seul.

Mme Pomfresh avait autorisé Lily à rester auprès de James, Sirius aussi aurait bien aimé rester mais il devait avouer qu'il était complètement épuisé autant physiquement que moralement.

Arrivé chez lui, le jeune homme se précipita sous la douche espérant ainsi y voir un peu plus clair dans le chaos de ses pensées. L'eau tiède qui coulait sur son corps le détendit instantanément et il laissa son esprit vagabonder, rêvant à tout ce qui venait de se produire.

'Mon frère, mon propre frère, est un Mangemort. Comment ai-je pu laisser faire une chose pareille ? Quand je me suis enfui de la maison, j'aurais dû aller le chercher dans sa chambre et le forcer à me suivre ! Je suis un lâche je l'ai abandonné, laissé seul avec cette mégère ! Il était si différent de moi…mais il ne serait jamais devenu un Mangemort si j'avais…'

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais, comme s'il risquait d'être surpris, comme pour se tromper lui même, Sirius s'empressa de passer son visage sous un puissant jet d'eau froide, cachant ainsi les fêlures de son âme

Il n'aimait pas les faibles, ils les avaient toujours détesté. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'en était toujours pris à Rogue, parce que celui ci avait besoin des autres pour exister, parce qu'il avait besoin d'un chef pour survivre, parce que seul il était faible. Mais au fond de lui Sirius savait parfaitement pourquoi il haïssait à ce point le serpentard.

'Je suis comme lui…enfin je serais devenu comme lui si je n'étais pas parti, si mes amis ne m'avaient pas donné le courage de partir !

Mes amis…mes frères…James qui à faillit mourir en venant se battre à mes côtés sans savoir de quoi il retournait, Regulus qui a empêché Rogue de me tuer, Remus qui est reparti pour une mission périlleuse !

Remus…je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir, il se compare encore à un monstre alors que pour moi il est le plus fort, le plus courageux, le plus pur de nous tous !

Il ne se rend pas compte de son rôle si important pour l'Ordre, pour moi…Lui il risque sa vie, pas comme moi qui joue les séducteurs, qui couche avec toutes ces femmes trop maquillées, trop parfumées. Elles me répugnent… mais c'est le rôle qu'on m'a attribué, trouver des informations sur l'ennemi et pour ça, quoi de mieux que les confidences sur l'oreiller ?

Mais si j'étais si sûr de la grandeur de ma tâche, pourquoi aurais-je peur que mes amis apprennent ce que je fais ? Je l'ai bien avoué à James à demi-mot, mais Remus…Non il ne doit pas savoir que je fais la pute pour obtenir des informations !** '**

Sans même s'en apercevoir le jeune homme s'était dirigé vers son lit et maintenant étendu sur ses draps il sentait peu à peu la fatigue le gagner.

Comment tout avait commencé ?

Les images revenaient doucement à lui, il se promenait Square Grimmauld…

Pourquoi ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Puis l'arrivée de cette jeune et très belle femme…Managua…Depuis qu'il avait commencé son travail pour l'Ordre c'était la première fois qu'il regardait à nouveau une femme comme il l'avait regardée. Il la désirait.

Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir retenue, elle l'aurait aidé à oublier toutes les autres.

Et lentement Sirius laissa glisser ses mains sur son corps nu, s'attardant sur ses tétons imaginant la belle rousse en faire de même, puis les jambes écartées il se masturba intensément, rêvant que la bouche de la jeune fille remplaçait sa main. S'il avait été honnête avec lui même il aurait laissé libre court à son fantasme, en rêvant que d'autres mains rejoignaient celles de Managua, laissant des doigts mouillés fouiller son intimité, l'étirer, le préparer à recevoir ce corps chaud si souvent rêvé. Mais même dans ses fantasmes Sirius aimait garder le contrôle, de peur de tomber pour ne jamais se relever.

Accélérant le mouvement des ses mains, il ne tarda pas à jouir dans la douleur, et à se laisser enfin plonger dans le sommeil.

Son repos fut de courte durée, un vrombissement terrible le réveilla, le bruit était si fort que la maison semblait trembler sur ses fondations.

VRRRRROUUMMM !!!!!

-hhheeuuhh !Grrrrr !

Sirius se retourna dans son lit, planquant sa tête sous son oreiller, mais il ne fût pas tranquille pour autant car le vrombissement s'accompagna bientôt de coup de klaxons assez appuyés.

TTUUUUUUUTT !TTUUUUUUTT !

-Merde !Putain si j'attrape le fils de pute qui viens m'emmerder alors que j'viens juste de m'endormir….Grrrrr

Le jeune homme se leva difficilement, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil, 18h13, il avait du dormir à peine quatre heures et cela ce voyait. Les yeux rouges et gonflés, le teint pale et les cheveux encore plus en batailles que ceux de James.

Les coups de klaxons continuaient de résonner, ce qui énervait particulièrement Sirius, il savait parfaitement que ces appels lui étaient destinés, jamais ses voisins moldus ne se faisaient remarquer, en revanche ses amis sorciers étaient persuadés que le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu était d'être le plus visible possible !

Il enfila rapidement un vieux jean élimé, à même la peau, il n'avait pas le temps de mettre un sous vêtement, puis il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et se précipita dehors.

A peine avait il posé un pied sur le trottoir, que les coups de klaxons cessèrent. La brusque clarté du jour ébloui le jeune homme encore somnolant et il crut être encore en plein rêve quand il aperçu la source des nuisances sonores.

Une énorme moto noire était garée devant sa porte, il reconnu instantanément cette moto qu'il avait vu s'envoler quelques heures plus tôt.

Mais où était donc sa belle conductrice ?

Sirius fût rapidement fixé, remarquant une masse de cheveux roux traînant sur le sol.

Il se précipita en direction de la moto, Managua était inconsciente, elle avait la chair de poule.

-Managua, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Mais bien sûr il n'obtint aucune réponse

Il essaya de la réveiller mais rien à faire, il remarqua alors quelle était blessée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous emmenez à l'intérieur pour vous soigner…

La voix du jeune homme était mal assurée, il pressentait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à la belle rousse.

En contournant la moto pour pouvoir prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et la transporter à l'intérieur il remarqua que Managua était retenue par des liens bleus-argentés.

'Putain mais c'est quoi ça encore ? S'il faut un sort pour que je les enlèves on est pas dans la merde !'

Mais à son grand étonnement les liens se dénouèrent à l'instant même où il posa sa main dessus. Sans se poser plus de questions il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

Managua n'était pas très lourde, et s'il ne s'inquiétait pas autant pour sa nouvelle protégée, Sirius aurait pût apprécier le contact de leurs peaux nues.

Il déposa délicatement la jeune femme sur le lit, elle était encore plus blanche que lors de leur première rencontre.

Sirius remarqua de nombreuses marques sur la peau diaphane de Managua, sa robe de soie violette était déchirée laissant apparaître sa poitrine meurtrie. Elle avait des ecchymoses partout sur le corps.

Sirius redescendit dans la cuisine pour attraper ce dont il avait besoins pour la soigner. Il remonta avec tout ce qu'il avait chez lui, onguents de guérisons, sève de mandragore, infusions d'armoise, cheveux de vélanes, sang de succubes et autres ingrédients dont il savait qu'ils pouvaient être efficaces. De très nombreuses fois les Maraudeurs avaient subit de sérieuses blessures mais ne pouvant pas révéler l'origine de ces blessures ils étaient contraint de se soigner seuls. Ainsi tous les quatre auraient pût devenir d'excellents médicomages, à quatorze ans à peine Sirius avait inventé un remède contre les entorses, il se savait donc qu'il était capable de soigner Managua. Cependant il était très mal à l'aise face à ce corps traumatisé.

Sirius lança quelques sorts pour ressouder les os cassés de la jeune femme, elle avait les bras brisés en plusieurs endroits et les côtes fêlées. Il utilisa avec succès le même sort que Mme Pomfresh avait utilisé sur lui le matin mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Elle avait peut-être une hémorragie interne, ou quelque chose de plus grave.

Les mains de Sirius tremblaient en déshabillant la jeune femme, il lui enleva complètement sa robe en lambeau remarquant qu'elle portait à la ceinture un petit couteau à la lame arrondie. Managua était maintenant complètement nue et Sirius ne put retenir une grimace en découvrant ce corps. Contrairement à ce que pensait le jeune homme depuis le début, Managua n'avait pas été victime d'un accident de moto volante, elle avait été agressé. Violé peut-être.

Le Brun attrapa un petit pot en verre et l'ouvrit précipitamment, une très forte odeur d'armoise et de cumin s'en échappa. Sirius pris une noisette de la patte verte et commença à l'étaler délicatement sur les bleus de la jeune femme. Il osait à peine effleurer la peau meurtrie de ses doigts, mais il savait que c'était le meilleur remède.

Le jeune homme essayait de se concentrer sur tout sauf sur les traces de coups qu'il découvrait, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer la forme de ces marques, l'emplacement de ces marques. C'étaient des mains d'hommes qui avaient laissés ces empreintes sur les hanches si fines et délicates de Managua.

'Pourquoi elle n'a pas utilisé son couteau ? Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de se défendre ?

Et moi qui ai fait ce rêve tout à l'heure…je suis vraiment un porc…'

De nombreux sentiments s'entrechoquaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme, la colère, le dégoût, la honte mais aussi l'inquiétude, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la rousse à ce moment précis.

Il se passe beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre, trop peut-être ?J'avais une autre version où tout ce déroulait en deux chapitres, mais cela ralentissait l'histoire, et puis le prochain chapitre est un peu plus court !Mais c'est une surprise…Bisous Tal'


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Suivre une étoile…

Auteur : TalullaJane

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire et les personnages originaux comme Managua sont à moi, et dans ce chapitre la chanson (car il s'agit d'une song fic) appartient à Indochine !

Rating : l'ensemble de la fic est M mais ce chapitre est très soft donc K

Note : Coucou me revoilou ! Je vous propose enfin ce chapitre que j'ai depuis plus d'un an dans mon disque dur ! Je suis fan d'Indo et j'adore les song-fic c'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai décidé d'associer les deux ! En plus je trouve que cette chanson correspond parfaitement à l'ambiance de ce chapitre, si vous pouvez je vous conseil d'écouter le chanson avant ou après la lecture… Bonne lecture et à très vite Tal'

Chapitre 6 : La nuit des fées (paroles : Gérard Manset, chanson interprété par Indochine sur l'album Paradize)

La jeune femme avait l'air si paisible, Sirius l'avait soignée et rhabillée avec une chemise à lui. Elle était allongée sur le lit, une couverture moelleuse remontée jusqu'au menton. Il était assis à ses côtés, sur le rebord du lit, lui tenant la main sans la quitter des yeux. Un peu comme Lily le faisait avec James. Il était intrigué par ce croissant de lune bleu qu'elle portait sur le front. Il était certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à l'effacer, le dessin était incrusté dans la peau de Managua et Sirius se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas conscience de se qui se passait autour d'elle, elle était loin, très loin…

_Ce soir une fée  
Dans un pays hanté  
Ce soir_

La jeune femme ne reconnaissait rien. Les arbres, les buissons, les bosquets, ce chemin sur lequel elle marchait, cette terre rouge qu'elle foulait, tout lui était étranger. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir traversé les brouillards entourant Avalon.

Où était elle ?

S'était-elle égarée à la frontière séparant les deux mondes ? Non, Managua était capable de reconnaître la terre qui entourait Avalon, elle quittait souvent l'Ile sacrée, mais ce lieu elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Une clarté laiteuse baignait un univers étrange, complètement inconnu. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel espérant se repérer à l'aide des astres, mais il n'y avait pas une étoile, pas un nuage, la lune elle même avait disparue. Un frisson de terreur parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme, elle sentait une frayeur grandissante prendre possession de tout son être. Managua savait pourtant que la peur était une bien mauvaise conseillère, imaginer le mal était l'attirer à soi.

_Ce soir une fée  
D'une voix enchantée  
Ce soir_

_  
_ « Morgane des fées que faites vous là ?

La voix s'élevait derrière Managua. La jeune femme scruta l'épaisseur des bois, dans l'ombre d'un noisetier une silhouette de femme la regardait. Elle n'était ni une prêtresse d'Avalon, ni une femme du peuple des bois, elle portait majestueusement une robe vert émeraude.

-Je ne suis pas Morgane des fées…Elle ressentit à nouveau un frisson au creux des reins. Cette femme connaissait sa mère…

-Mais bien sur, que suis-je bête, vos cheveux ne sont pas noirs corbeaux. Que faites vous ici Managua d'Avalon ?

-Et vous qui êtes vous donc pour connaître ma mère et oser me questionner ainsi ? Reprit la rousse d'un ton hautain cherchant à dissimuler son trouble.

-Mon nom importe peu, quand à ce lieu, il s'agit du royaume des songes et des esprits. Il n'est accessible qu'à l'Ancien Peuple, le sang de ce peuple aussi vieux que la Terre coule dans vos veines, comme dans celles de votre mère. Si vous avez atterri ici sans connaître ce lieu c'est soit que vous avez besoin de notre aide soit qu'une âme vous a guidé jusqu'à elle…

Managua ne savais pas quoi répondre, oui elle avait certainement besoin d'aide, mais pouvait-elle accepter l'aide de cette femme ? Lentement quelques souvenir lui revenaient, le froid, la foule, elle revoyait sa tante lui tenir le bras…la seule chose qui était clair dans son esprit c'était la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti…

_A l'heure où l'on fait dormir  
Des enfants de tous les empires  
A l'heure où l'herbe respire  
Où le vent souvent se retire  
A l'heure où tout se ressent  
Comme une blessure  
Plus profonde encore  
A l'heure où plus rien n'est sûr  
Quand la nuit descend  
Par une fissure  
Ce soir..._

Sirius regardait la jeune femme comme s'il allait réussir à la réveiller par sa simple volonté. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand un bruit sourd le ramena à la réalité, quelqu'un venait d'atterrir chez lui par le réseau de cheminée. A regrets, le jeune homme abandonna la belle rousse pour aller rejoindre le nouvel arrivant. Il ne prit pas la peine de sortir sa baguette, seuls les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient rentrer chez lui par la cheminée.

En effet Dumbledore était debout dans le salon, frottant avec vigueur sa robe de sorcier tachée de suie. Du haut des escaliers Sirius invita le Grand sorcier à le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit avec une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux.

-C'est Managua, elle est arrivé ici il y environ une heure, elle est inconsciente et…Sirius ne voulait pas finir sa phrase. En entrant dans la pièce Dumbledore s'était précipité vers Managua et agenouillé près du lit lui tenant la main entre les siennes.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Sa voix tremblait mais elle était tout de même assez appuyée pour que Sirius sente une pointe de menace, s'il ne répondait pas.

-Je ne sais pas professeur. Vers 18h00 elle est arrivée devant la porte, elle était inconsciente et des liens magiques la maintenaient sur la moto, je lui ai donné les premier soins et je pense que physiquement elle va mieux même si c'était pas beau à voir…

-Oh Merlin ! Je savais que ça allait arriver…Dumbledore venait d'apercevoir le croissant de lune inscrit sur le front de la prêtresse.

-Comment ça vous saviez ? Maintenant c'était la voix de Sirius qui se faisait menaçante, il ne comprenait pas comment Dumbledore avait pu laisser faire…

-Elle a eu dix-neuf ans…c'est l'âge de la majorité en Avalon…Et comme elle est la Grande Prêtresse c'est au jour de sa majorité qu'elle reçoit la plénitude de ses pouvoirs !

_Il était une fois  
Quelque part dans un pays  
Un pays qu'on ne connaît pas  
Une fée  
Qui avançait dans le froid  
Avançait dans un mauvais temps  
Tonight  
_

Managua n'avait pas confiance en cette femme, mais elle était le seul moyen d'en savoir plus, et peut-être de s'échapper…Etait-elle dans ce royaume dont sa mère lui avait si souvent parlé ?Le royaume des fées où elles se retrouveraient chaque fois que Managua en aurai besoin…Rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver ici, même si elle était entrée sans le vouloir au royaume des fées. Essayant donc de garder son calme et de réduire les battements de son cœur, Managua suivit la femme à la robe émeraude sur un sentier dont elle ne distinguait pas les contours.

Bientôt, Managua vit un point scintiller au loin. Sur l'instant elle crut reconnaître la vive lumière de son amie Tink', en fait, une torche approchait, brandit par une femme aux cheveux noirs tels une aile de corbeau Managua la reconnu immédiatement, mais elle était tétanisée par cette rencontre.

La femme se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres de Managua, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

-Mon enfant, tu es encore plus belle que dans mes visions…dit-elle dans un souffle.

Managua s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras, sa mère était là.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Et comme si elle avait entendue ses pensées** … **C'est moi qui t'ai fais venir jusqu'ici après la cérémonie d'intronisation. Je savais que tu allais te poser pleins de questions et que tu aurais du mal à supporter ce rituel…Et puis j'ai des choses à te dire…mais reposes toi d'abord, nous parlerons ensuite.

Morgane la Fée sera sa fille dans ses bras,en quelques secondes elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux dans une salle aux décorations fastueuses, confortablement installées sur des coussins. Morgane tenait les mains de sa fille (de la même manière que le faisait Dumbledore dans le monde réel), se remémorant les quelques années passées aux côtés de son enfant.

_  
J'ai allumé le soleil  
Pour cet enfant dans son sommeil  
J'ai réveillé la chaleur  
Pour éclairer et sécher ses pleurs  
J'ai rempli le jardin de fleurs  
Pour chasser la nuit le froid  
le malheur  
J'ai rempli son chemin d'ivresse  
De mille lumières  
De mille couleurs  
Ce soir  
_

Managua ce sentait mieux, elle avait eu du mal à supporter le choc de revoir sa mère qui était morte il y a tant d'années mais elle savait que toutes ces épreuves n'était pas vaines. Si elle devait supporter tout ceci c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

-Mère ?

-Tu es réveillée, tant mieux. Je te proposerais bien quelque chose à boire ou à manger mais…

-Oui je me souviens de ce que vous me disiez, "N'acceptes jamais de boire ou de manger au royaume des fées, à moins que tu ne veuille y rester pour l'éternité ". Managua souriait à sa mère avec un grand bonheur. Les deux femmes restèrent des heures à parler de la vie, d'Avalon, du monde sorcier, de la mission que Managua devrait accomplir en tant que Grande Prêtresse, des erreurs commises par Morgane…

-Tu n'es pas comme moi Managua, tu as aussi du sang sorcier qui coule en toi. Contrairement à moi, il est légitime que tu les aides, ils sont ta famille au même titre qu'Avalon !

-Mais Vous, vous avez voulu les aider et…

-Non ce n'est pas la seule raison, j'ai aussi fait des erreurs et j'ai faillis à ma mission…Oh, mon enfant j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras mes erreurs… Allez il est temps que tu rentres !

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter ! La voix de Managua se faisait suppliante.

-Ta place est dans le monde réel, tu me rejoindras bien assez tôt.

-Comment faire pour repartir ? Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée !

-Regardes le ciel et suit ton étoile…Managua leva les yeux au ciel comme sa mère le faisait, et à sa grande surprise les astres étaient réapparus, une étoile plus brillante que les autres, dans la constellation du Grand Chien.

En un instant les deux femmes se retrouvèrent sur le chemin qu'elles avaient quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Ou bien était-ce quelques heures plus tôt ? Managua en suivant sa mère avait perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace.

Elles marchaient maintenant en direction du noisetier où Managua avait été découverte par cette femme étrange. Elle avait froid, elle ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit chaud et douillet mais Managua ne pouvait refuser d'accomplir son destin.

_  
Il était une fois  
Quelque part dans un pays  
Un pays qu'on ne connaît pas  
Une fée  
Qui avançait dans le froid  
Avançait dans un mauvais temps  
Tonight tonight  
la la la_

-Nos chemins se séparent ici, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, suis ton étoile et tout ira bien…Morgane la Fée pointait du doigt l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel.

- Mais ce n'est pas mon étoile, c'est peut-être l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel mais elle appartient à la constellation du Grand chien ! Ma constellation c'est Cassiopée !

-Fais moi confiance…Est-ce que tu sais quel est le nom de cette étoile ?

-…Sirius…

Je suis très heureuse de vous livrer ce chapitre auquel je pense depuis longtemps.

J'en profite pour citer des livres que j'adore et qui m'ont plus que grandement inspiré, c'est à dire Le cycle des Dames du Lac qui comprend _Les Dames du Lac_, _Les Brumes d'Avalon_, _Le Secret d'Avalon_ !

Il y aura d'autre clin d'œil à cette œuvre de Marion Zimmer Bradley.

Il y aura aussi d'autres songfic car j'ai découvert des paroles de chansons sur internet qui seraient parfaites pour mon histoire, mais je ne sais pas encore qui les interprètes alors je vais chercher ! Et bien sur je vais placer la fameuse chanson d'Indo qui m'a inspiré le personnage de Managua…

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?...A vos reviews !!

TalullaJane


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : TalullaJane

Titre : Suivre une étoile…

Disclaimer : Rien à moi bla bla bla…sauf Managua bla bla bla…tout à JKR, Warner bla bla bla…

Rating :M (oui je sais on ne s'en pas encore compte mais ça va venir)

Wanted : Jeune Auteuze sans talent, agressive et caractérielle (MOI) recherche Bêta désespérément (TOI) !

Le Bêta peut-être un homme ou une femme, il doit connaître assez bien l'univers HP (au moins avoir lu les livres, histoire de ne pas me dire :

« tu es sur que ça existe le mot stupéfixié parce que j'ai regardé dans le dico et ça y est pas !? »), être capable de détecter la faute d'orthographe et de traquer la faute de grammaire, mais surtout il doit avoir du temps à perdre pour me seconder dans l'écriture, sachant que je peux le solliciter 10 fois dans la même semaine puis n'avoir plus rien à lui glisser sous la dent pendant des mois !!

Bref, si vous êtes interressé par ce travail envoyez moi votre candidature par MP en indiquant votre âge, vos dernières lectures, une brève présentation et pourquoi vous voulez devenir bêta ! Pas la peine d'écrire un roman quelques lignes suffisent ! Merci!

Note :Voilà LE chapitre prise de tête, celui que j'ai mis plus de 4 semaines à écrire pour tout effacer et tout recommencer dix fois !

C'est vraiment pas facile d'enchainer avec le chapitre 6…je suis désespérée à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes !!! HELP !!!

P.S :ce chapitre n'a pas été bêta-lecté…

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7 : Réveil

Du fond de sa geôle, l'homme pouvait apercevoir la faible lumière rougeoyante d'une torche. Il devinait les bruits sourds des Mangemorts s'entraînant aux duels dans la grande pièce du haut. Il entendait les cris des prisonniers torturés dans les pièces adjacentes, par nécessité ou par plaisir pour certains.

Il n'en frissonnait même pas. Il ne ressentait pas grand-chose pour ces malheureux… du dégoût, du mépris.

Il avait peur, oui, mais uniquement pour lui.

La seule chose qui comptait et qui avait toujours compté c'était lui !

Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyé chez les Gryffondors, il était faible, trouillard et sans aucune fidélité, il n'avait pas d'état d'âme…mais il était courageux, très courageux dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau.

Prêt à trahir ses amis ? S'il le fallait, il le ferait. On est en guerre après tout ! Et puis l'amitié reste une notion très vague pour cet homme.

Si on pouvait encore le qualifier d'homme…toute personne acceptant la Marque n'était plus tout à fait humaine. Il savait bien pourtant que malgré elle il ne serait pas tout à fait comme eux, qu'il ne serait jamais considéré comme leur égal. Mais il voulait y croire. Peut-être qu'un jour, lui aussi porterait la Marque.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne serait pas le faire valoir, celui que l'on traîne plus par habitude et obligation que par envie.

Pour une fois dans sa vie on allait lui confier une tâche importante, on allait lui faire confiance !

Oh bien sur avant tout cela, ils l'avaient testé, brutalisé, torturé…Il n'avait eu aucun répit pendant deux mois, il avait crié, hurlé, pleuré mais il avait tenu bon !

Ils n'étaient pas encore venus le chercher aujourd'hui, c'était bon signe !

Il avait montré qu'il était capable d'assumer une mission !

Tout près de là dans un cachot, deux hommes se tenait à genoux devant un trône gigantesque. L'homme devant lequel ils se prosternaient se leva dans un bruissement d'étoffe soyeuse. Un frisson parcouru les deux sorciers quand le Maître leur adressa la parole, se rapprochant d'eux.

« Voici les directives, j'ai moi-même ensorcelé l'objet, il devra être placé dans leur QG. Cependant Dumbledore ne doit pas s'en emparer, si l'objet tombe entre ses mains ou si cette larve échoue, exécutez-le !

-Bien Maître ! Les deux hommes se relevèrent tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas croiser le regard du Maître. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'objet ensorcelé posé près du trône …

-Lucius ! Severus ! La mission attendra bien quelques minutes…Distrayez moi ! Approchez…

oOoOoOo

Sirius était allongé sur le lit, les yeux ouverts, il regardait le plafond.

« Faudrait que je refasse les peintures, c'est moche ce beige ! J'aime pas le beige !

Nonchalamment il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers le plafond en effectuant un petit geste sec comme pour ferrer un poisson.

-Voilà ! Grenat c'est mieux ! Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage quand il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme étendue à ces côtés, comme pour obtenir son approbation. Mais bien sûr celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle semblait dormir, d'un profond sommeil calme et serein.

Madame Pomfresh avait dit à Sirius qu'elle était dans le coma et que toutes ses potions ne pourraient rien y changer, il fallait attendre. Alors Sirius attendait qu'elle se réveille en lui faisant la conversation. Il avait lu dans un livre de médecine Moldue que les personnes plongées dans le coma pouvaient entendre quand on leurs parlaient, et que cela pouvaient les aider à refaire surface. Le jeune homme espérait seulement qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, car il lui en avait raconté des choses !

Un bruit sourd et familier sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées.

-On a de la visite !

En effet Peter se tenait devant la cheminée le teint blême, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

'_Le pauvre, il n'a jamais aimé le réseau de cheminette et il n'a pas d'autre moyen de venir ici…c'est sympa de faire l'effort pour moi'_

-Alors Pete, enfin rentré ! Comment c'est passé ton voyage en famille ?

-Euh…ah ! Ben tu sais ce que sais…j'avais toujours mes parents sur le dos…

-Ouais j'imagine…enfin non pas vraiment mais bon au moins ça t'a un peu changé les idées et tu reviens gonflé à bloc pour botter les fesses à Voldemort !!!

Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait ce nom Pettigrew grimaça tout en tentant de réfréner quelques tics nerveux, cependant Sirius ne préféra pas relever le comportement de son ami, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Sirius faisait parti des rares sorciers à ne pas avoir peur de prononcer le nom du Mage Noir et il oubliait souvent que Peter n'avait pas son courage…

'_Il a toujours été le plus trouillard des Maraudeurs…Même si un Maraudeur n'est pas trouillard bien sûr !' _

-Enfin t'aurais quand même pu nous prévenir que tu partais ! On s'est fais un sang d'encre, heureusement que le hibou que tu as envoyé à James a pas mis trop de temps à arriver parce qu'on était prêt à lancer une attaque sans précédant contre Tu-Sais-Qui pour qu'il te libère !

Sirius était très sérieux, James et lui étaient persuadés que leur ami était entre les mains de Voldemort et ils étaient prêts à tout pour le sauver !

'_Maraudeurs un jour, Maraudeurs toujours' _

La gêne se lisait sur le visage de Pettigrew dont la joue droite était agitée de tremblements.

-dé…désolé de vous avoir fait peur, mais tu sais ils m'ont prévenus à la dernière minute ! Mais tiens je t'ai ramené un cadeau pour me faire pardonner !

Peter tendit de ses petites mains potelés et tremblantes un paquet que Sirius s'empressa de déballer ! Il n'avait jamais reçu beaucoup de cadeaux et cette marque d'affection le touchait, même si il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'un petit sphinx taillé dans de l'onyx !

-Merci beaucoup Pete, je vais le poser sur la cheminée, comme ça tout le monde le verra !

-Les Égyptiens disent que le sphinx protège son propriétaire !

-Alors c'est à Moony que tu aurais dû ramener ça…

-…Si ça se trouve quand Moony est passé chez moi on a du se louper de quelques secondes…

-Ouais c'est con…j'suis sûr qu'il aurait bien aimé te voir avant de partir.

'_Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé le revoir avant qu'il parte…'_

-Il est où au fait ?

-Chais pas trop…en mission pour l'Ordre…

-Quel genre de mission ?

-No idea…Dumby veut rien nous dire…mais ça a surement un rapport avec ses euh « capacités » !

-ah…ça doit être important alors, il est parti il y a deux mois maintenant…

-Comme toi en fait ! Et en deux mois il s'en est passé des choses…Installes toi j'vais chercher des trucs à grignoter et j'te raconte tout…

Entre deux gorgées de Bièraubeurre Sirius expliqua rapidement la situation à son ami…

« Et elle est inconsciente depuis deux mois ?

-Ouais, Dumby et Pompom viennent la voir tous les jours mais ils ne savent pas quand elle se réveillera…

-Et t'en a appris plus sur elle ou…enfin j'dis ça parce que la dernière fois c'était bizarre la façon dont elle parlait à Dumbledore…

-On croirait entendre Moony ! J'peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus sur elle, je sais juste qu'elle est la fille de la Fée Morgane.

-La Fée Morgane ?! Comment c'est possible ?

-Comment ça comment c'est possible ? C'est sa fille c'est tout !

-Attend tu parles bien de la Fée Morgane, la demi-sœur du Roi Arthur, celle qui a été élevée par Merlin ?

-euh…ben ouais…je crois…

-Mais elle vivait il y a des siècles ! Vers l'an 900 et quelques… c'est pas possible que ce soit sa fille…sinon elle est drôlement bien conservée !

-J'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle…c'est vrai que c'est étrange…mais en même temps c'est Dumby qui nous l'a dit et il semblait sûr de lui.

-Mais c'est pas possible elle aurait dans les 800 ans aujourd'hui ! Et puis j'ai jamais entendu dire que Morgane avait une fille…

-Si Dumby nous dit que Managua est la fille de Morgane, c'est que Managua est la fille de Morgane ! Et puis rappelles toi ce qu'elle nous à dit, elle est la Grande Prêtresse d'Avalon, comme Morgane…

-J'ai toujours cru que cette histoire de prêtresse était une légende…mais si ce qu'on raconte est vrai, on ferait bien de se méfier de cette fille, elle pourrait être dangereuse…

-humpff…Enfin pour l'instant c'est pas le cas ! T'as l'air de t'y connaître en légendes, même Moony en savait pas autant, pourtant c'est une encyclopédie vivante…

-oh…ça…euh j'ai lu pas mal de truc sur Merlin l'enchanteur quand j'étais à Poudlard, c'est pour ça…

'_Quel intérêt de lire des trucs sur Merlin l'enchanteur ?' _

-…et donc tu dis qu'elle est arrivée en moto volante ? Comment elle a fait pour venir jusqu'ici en étant inconsciente ?

-J'sais pas trop…en plus la moto veut plus décoller…

-T'as essayé de voler avec ?

-Ben ouais évidemment ! Viens j'vais te montrer…

Au milieu du garage l'énorme moto brillait de milles feux. Sirius en avait prit particulièrement soin et cela ce voyait d'autant plus que le reste du garage était dans un état déplorable.

-Alors elle est canon hein ? Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient de plaisir en admirant la moto, un peu comme le jour où il reçût son premier balai !

-Ouais, mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose en matériel moldu, j'peux pas te dire pourquoi elle vole plus !

-J'ai tout essayé, lévitation, poudre de transport dans le réservoir, plumes d'Hippogriffes…rien n'y fait !

Peter regardait la moto avec attention comme pour graver le moindre détail dans son esprit. Alors qu'il tournait autour de l'engin son attention se porta sur un détail situé à l'avant du véhicule, une petite inscription gravée sur la carrosserie.

-Tu vois ce truc ?interrogea Sirius en désignant du doigt un petit croissant de lune avec les pointes en bas.

-Euh oui pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que tu sais si ça à une signification particulière ? Managua a le même signe sur le front !

- Hein ? J'avais rien remarqué la dernière fois !

-Elle ne l'avait pas encore quand on l'a convoqué… Je serais bien allé faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, mais maintenant que le ministère de l'éducation est tombé entre les mains des mangemorts…Dumbledore dit que ça a un rapport avec son intronisation, ses pouvoirs…

-…ah…est-ce que je peux monter la voir ?enfin…

-euh…ben ouais…

'_J'vois pas trop ce que ça va changer mais bon, si ça lui fait plaisir !'_

Tout en prenant la direction de la chambre, Sirius expliqua à son ami ce qu'il avait lu à propos des comas et combien il était important de parler aux personnes plongées dans un tel état. Cependant Petigrew ne semblait pas convaincu, il n'avait jamais apprécié le fait que Sirius soit passionné par l'étude des moldus, alors mettre en pratique leurs techniques médicales était pour lui une véritable aberration ! Sirius connaissait l'aversion de son ami pour les technologies moldus mais il pensait que celui-ci était seulement effrayé par le fait que des humains puissent faire autant de choses sans magie !

En arrivant devant la porte Sirius préféra prévenir son ami de ce qu'il allait découvrir, car la vue de cette belle jeune femme inerte et d'une blancheur cadavérique pourrait être choquante pour une âme aussi sensible que celle de Pettigrew pensait-il.

-Tu sais Pete, mets toi bien en tête qu'elle n'est pas du tout comme tu l'as vue le soir où on l'a convoquée…on dirait qu'elle dort…

'…_ou qu'elle est morte…'_

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi Siri…

-Ok, entres…Sirius referma la porte après être entré à son tour dans la petite chambre, il ne voulait pas que Managua attrape un rhume, elle était déjà assez mal en point, en plus il était certain que s'il arrivait quelque chose à la jeune femme, Dumbledore le lui ferait payer…

Comme lorsqu'il l'avait laissée quelques heures plus tôt, la jeune femme était toujours inerte dans le grand lit de la chambre d'ami. Cependant Sirius lui trouvait meilleure mine qu'auparavant…

'_C'est certainement la couleur du plafond qui la rend moins palichonne…parce qu'on dirai vraiment qu'elle a les joues rosies' _

Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, à sa place habituelle,tandis que Pettigrew s'installait sur une chaise près de Managua.

-Regarde ce que je te disais, elle a un croissant de lune sur le front ! Le jeune homme écarta délicatement les quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de Managua pour montrer le signe à son ami, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il en profitait aussi pour caresser la peau de son invitée !

Toi qui a étudié les runes avec Moony tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que ça peut signifier?

-Aucune idée…et puis tu sais c'était plutôt Moony qui étudiait les runes pour moi !

Mais je me renseignerai…c'est promis…

-Je suis certain que Dumby me cache des trucs à son sujet mais j'ose pas vraiment le questionner parce qu'il semble si triste quand il vient la voir…

-Il ne t'as même pas dit d'où il l'a connaissait ?

-Non mais à mon avis ils se connaissent très bien…

-Tu veux dire qu'il coucherait avec elle ?

Une grimace à peine exagérée se dessina sur le visage de Sirius en réalisant ce que venait de dire son ami.

-Beeeeurk ! Comment est-ce que tu peux imaginer un truc pareil ? Elle est bien trop jeune pour lui !

-Si elle est bien la fille de Morgane, elle doit être plus vielle qu'elle ne parait !

-Mais même ! Elle peut pas…RHAA ! Tu m'as mis des images horribles dans la tête ! J'vais plus jamais pouvoir regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux maintenant !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait avoir une vie sexuelle !!C'est dégueulasse !

En réalité une autre pensée traversa l'esprit du jeune homme mais l'exprimer à haute voix serait admettre qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être en concurrence avec ce vieux débris !

-Ah bon ? Moi j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait eu un truc entre lui et… PUTAIN SIRI ELLE BOUGE !!!!

Les yeux exorbités, Peter désignait Managua de sa main potelé et tremblante. En effet les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnaient laissant entrevoir le blanc de ses yeux révulsés !

Cependant Sirius ne semblait pas spécialement étonné par ce qu'il voyait, il plaça délicatement sa main sur les yeux de la belle pour apaiser les tremblements.

-T'inquiètes pas c'est normal ! Moi la première fois que je l'ai vu faire ça j'ai réveillé Dumbledore en pleine nuit ! (NdA :donc Sirius contemplait Managua en pleine nuit !;)) Pompom dit que se sont probablement des rêves…

Le jeune homme retira sa main du visage de Managua, il était intrigué car d'habitude ce geste la calmait instantanément, mais ce jour là les tremblements ne cessèrent de s'accentuer.

La respiration de Managua se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et on devinait facilement sous les couvertures, sa poitrine se soulever à chaque inspiration.

-Euh t'es sûr que c'est normal ?

-Elle a jamais fais ça, je sais pas ce qui se passe…

-…sirius…

En entendant son prénom dans un souffle le jeune homme sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. D'une voix faible mais distincte Managua venait de prononcer son prénom !

'_Comment…elle m'appelle…elle connaît mon nom…Elle se réveille !!!'_

-Managua, ouvre les yeux ! Regarde moi ! Sirius tenait fermement une des mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes, sans un regard pour Peter il lui ordonna d'aller chercher Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh !

Maintenant à genoux sur le lit, un immense sourire fendait le visage du brun.

-Managua c'est Sirius, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

-…Sirius…

-Oui je suis là…

oO0Oo

Dumbledore, Sirius et Petigrew étaient assis dans le confortable canapé du salon. Le silence était pesant, personne n'osant le briser. C'est avec soulagement que les trois hommes accueillirent l'arrivée de James et Lily.

« Alors c'est vrai elle s'est réveillé

- Je sais pas James, dès que Mme Pomfresh est arrivée elle nous à tous mis dehors. Et on a pas le droit de monter ! Répondit Sirius l'air visiblement vexé de recevoir des ordres dans sa propre maison !

-Même vous Professeur ?questionna James en se tournant vers Dumbledore qui fixait l'escalier.

-Même moi ! Notre infirmière peut-être très persuasive quand elle veut !

-Je suis certaine de savoir de quoi elle vous a menacé ! » Lily devint toute rouge juste après avoir prononcé ces mots, réalisant sans doute qu'elle venait de parler à haute voix !

Bien que les trois Maraudeurs présents rêvaient de lui demander de quoi elle parlait, ils furent coupés dans leur élan par l'arrivée de Mme Pomfresh dans le salon !

Dumbledore semblait avoir retrouvé ses jambes de vingt ans et des reflexes d'attrapeur quand il se jeta presque sur la jeune infirmière pour la harceler de questions.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle veut quelque chose ? Je monte la voir !

-STOP !! Est-ce que je vous ai donné la permission de monter ? Non, je ne crois pas ! Alors restez là Monsieur le Directeur.

Très bien maintenant que tout le monde se calme et s'assoit…

Oh ! Bonjour Lily, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Vous avez bien fais de venir, une personne raisonnable ne sera pas de trop dans cette maison…L'infirmière ponctua sa phrase de regards particulièrement appuyés en direction de James, Sirius et bizarrement de Dumbledore !

Je ne vais pas vous torturer plus longtemps, Managua est réveillée et elle est en parfaite santé. Cependant elle reste légèrement perturbée par ce qui s'est passé, elle n'a pas désiré en parler mais elle ne semble pas souffrir d'amnésie, elle se souvient donc de tout ce qui c'est passé pour qu'elle soit conduite ici.

'_Pourvu qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de ce que je lui ai raconté…'_

… D'ailleurs elle ne paraissait pas surprise d'être là.

Quoi qu'il en soit elle a encore besoin de repos et ne veut pas de visite se soir ! »

Quelques grognements protestataires se firent entendre en provenance du Grand Sorcier mais furent vite réprimés face au regard lourd de sens de la jeune infirmière.

-Je lui ai proposé de nous accompagner à Poudlard mais elle préfère rester ici. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi mais elle a dit qu'elle ne mettrait jamais les pieds dans le château…

-Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Protesta Dumbledore.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Tout c'est très bien passé jusqu'à présent, et elle peut resté chez moi autant qu'elle le désire…et puis elle est assez grande pour décider !

Les trois amis de Sirius étaient stupéfaits, ils n'avaient jamais entendus le jeune homme parler comme ça à leur ancien directeur ! Sirius non plus n'en revenait pas de la manière dont il lui avait tenu tête !

'_Si Mumus était là, il m'aurait déjà collé une droite pour parler comme ça à son héros !'_

Cependant Dumbledore ne semblait pas surpris d'une telle fougue chez le sorcier, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre pour Managua ! Mais secrètement, il préparait déjà sa revanche face à un tel affront !

Mais ce fut Mme Pomfresh qui ramena tous les esprits à la réalité :

-Quoi qu'il en soit Managua restera ici ce soir et elle prendra sa décision elle-même ensuite ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle voudrait parler à l'Ordre dès demain et qu'elle voulait vous voir ce soir ! dit-elle en désignant Sirius du doigt.

-…euh…moi ?

-Oui vous Sirius ! Qui d'autre ?

-euh…maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Pour rien j'disais ça comme ça !

-Très bien, maintenant Albus et moi allons rentrer à Poudlard ! Mademoiselle Evans j'espère que vous restez ici ce soir ?

-Oui James et moi devions passer la soirée ici pour fêter le retour de Peter.

-Parfait, j'ai confiance en vous si quelque chose arrive vous savez où nous joindre !

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Cela voudrait-il dire que vous n'avez pas confiance en nous ? demanda James l'air faussement outré.

-Effectivement Monsieur Potter ! A part pour chercher les ennuis peut-être !

'_J'ai toujours adoré son sale caractère ! Ca lui donne un petit côté…J'aurais dû la draguer quand j'étais élève !'_

-Que faites vous encore là à me fixer Monsieur Black ? Vous feriez mieux de monter au lieu de rêvasser, votre invitée vous attend !

Alors, verdict ?

J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et la suite ne s'annonce pas plus glorieuse…En fait j'avais déjà rédigé la trame des chapitres Huit à Dix mais le tome 7 est venu boulverser mes plans, comme on en apprend beaucoup sur la vie de Dumby je dois m'adapter, heureusement il plane encore quelques zones d'ombres et dans le pire des cas je prendrais quelques libertés avec l'histoire (même si je préfèrerais coller au maximum avec l'histoire originale).

Merci à tous, je vous laisse, le chapitre huit m'attend !

Kiss TJ

P.S :Noubliez pas que je recherche un Bêta-lecteur ou une Bêta-lectrice donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre candidature !!


End file.
